Rainbow Girl
by Ruko-Sempai
Summary: The Red Butterfly Corps is the sister sect of SOLDIER and only allows women into their ranks. Aya must find a way to settle the difference in SOLDIER and the Corps before it's too late. Well, that's pretty hard if your getting stuck in trees, chased by ghosts, thrown down stairs, falling out of windows, and tripping off the top of the ShinRa building. Yeah, not the best luck ever.
1. Chapter 1

**This has NOTHIING to do with FF13.**

_Oh, be my Rainbow girl,_

_Put the colors in my world._

_And baby you can see_

_That we were ment to be._

_You take the shades of grey_

_And make them fade away,_

_You brighten up my day_

_Oh, baby won't you stay?_

- Rainbow Girl, by S3RL

It rained that day. The day that the planet Pulse was destroyed. Pulse was the sister planet of Gaia, and therefore would've affected the entire Gaian population, if not for the ShinRa group named the Red Butterfly Corps.

The Butterfly Corps was a small elite group, the sister-sect of SOLDIER, and consisted of only women. However, instead of natural mako, red mako was enjected into it's members and tattoed onto their stomachs and back in the pattern of three butterflies.

In order to protect Gaia, the leader of the Butterfly Corps-also the first secessful member-released the red mako within her body, forcing it around the entire planet, protecting the population from the damage. However, as the planet of Gaia rejoiced, the hero closed her eyes. They never opened again.

Three Days Later*

The rain continued to pour in the Sector 4 slums, soaking everyone and everything around. Bits of metal and scraps of garbage were strewn along the ground.

A young teen walked through the mess, soaked to the bone. Her silver hair was tied in a long braid that reached the small of her back. She was dressed in a thin, sleeveless light gray dress that clasped at the middle of her throat and came down to mid-thigh, cut in an upside down V at her hips. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands, and black socks came up a few inches short of her dress. Her grey knee-high boots splashed in the puddles as she walked. An earpeice was placed in her ear. Glowing red eyes glanced around, taking in her surrondings.

"_Yunnie,_ _have you found anyone yet?"_

Yunnie sighed, placing a hand to her ear. "No, Miyuki," She said sadly, "There's no one here exept me and the people who live here. I don't see anyone."

"_Okay, keep looking. Hey there's a ruined house to your left, try there. If you don't see anyone, report back."_

Got it."

As she walked into the house, the marks on her back and stomach burned enough to make her gasp. Yunnie fell to her knees.

"_Yunnie? Are you alright?"_

"Miyuki," Yunnie wispered, "Someone's here. One of us, I think."

Whenever the marks burned, a new member of the Butterfly Corps has been found. Yunnie slowly made her way through the house, untill she heard a noise behind her. The teen spun around, her gun aimed at the person's head. "Who's there?!"

"_What is it?"_

A young, tear streaked face stared back in horror.

Yunnie gave a sigh of relief and lowered her gun. "It's a survivor," she told Miyuki. Yunnie straped her gun to her leg and bent down, looking at the young girl. She probably was much much older than seven or eight. "What's your name?" The little girl wimpered and backed up, frightened. Yunnie held out her hand, "Wait! I'm here to help you-" She sighed. What could she do to make the little girl see that she was here to help? An idea popped into her head.

Yunnie began to dance, singing the song that her mom had sang to her when she was scared.

"Nyan nyan, nyan nyan! Ni-hao nyan! Koya suderi sasude karu-chan!"

The girl looked confused. Yunnie smiled and bent down, "See? I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Yunnie, what's yours?" The girl rubbed her eyes. "_Mi-karo s-sukdo Aya."_ Yunnie's eyes widened. The girl was Pulsian. She was too young to speak Gaian, unless she was taught since birth. Yunnie face palmed. Why hadn't she got Pulse lessions ealier?

"_Is she Pulsain?"_

"Yeah," Yunnie said to Miyuki, "I'm bringing her back to ShinRa. Send a chopper."

"_Got it._"

Yunnie reached out and took the girl's hand. "I'll take care of you, don't worry."

(Later, at the ShinRa headquarters)

The little girl had fallen asleep on the way to her new home. As she woke, she saw the girl that had saved her. What was her name? Yunnie? Yunnie smiled at her. "Hey, your awake! Don't worry your safe. We're almost home," She thought for a moment, "Your name's Aya right? Sorry, my Pulsian is terrible." Yunnie shifted her weight, and Aya saw that she was being balanced on the teen's hip.

A ding was heard, and the two stepped off the elevator. Yunnie set Aya on the ground and took her hand.

"YUNNIE-CHAN!"

Yunnie gasped and jerked Aya to the left, clutching the little girl against her. A flash of pink and orange raced by and crashed into the wall behind them. Yunnie sighed and turned around. "Izzy, did you have to run _that_ fast?"

A teenage girl sat up against the wall, her head in her hands. Her pink-ish orange hair was pulled into curling pigtails under each ear, held together by big red beads. She wore the same dress as Yunnie. Izzy looked up, bright red eyes sparkling with energy. "Yunnie-chan! You came back! OmigoshI'msoexitedyoushould'veseenthelookonMi-chan'sfacewhen-" Yunnie sighed. Izzy was known for her ability to talk at exactly eighty five miles an hour. That's one of the reasons why she was known as the fastest in Shinra, neck-in-neck with Reno of the Turks. "Calm down Izzy. Say it slower."

Izzy took a breath. "Your back," someone else said. Izzy frowned. "Aww, Mint-chan! You interrupted me!" Mint-a girl with light green and red eyes-walked up to them. Mint looked at Izzy. "My apologies," she turned to Yunnie, "Mamacita is looking for you and the survivor." Yunnie nodded and picked up Aya.

Mamacita was the new leader of the Butterfly Corps. She used to be the second-in-command, but now Ian was. Mamacita wasn't her real name, but that's what everyone called her. She was like a mother to all the members of the Butterfly Corps, always there for them. Yunnie felt Aya stiffen beside her and looked down at her. "Don't worry, Aya. Mamacita's really nice!"

They walked through the door.

**Enjoy! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry if Zack and Angeal don't show up too much. They will, though.**

Chapter 2: Butterfly

Aya couldn't beleive how large the room was. A giant screen covered the wall in front of her, glowing a light blue color. A large U shaped table was set up in front of the screen, chairs and computers lining the top. Two people were talking to each other, a man and a woman. The woman wore a long grey dress and had red eyes and long blonde hair. The man wore a blue coat and white pants. He had violet eyes and blond hair, and wore glasses. The two seemed to be arguing.

"How could you not help those people?" The woman asked.

"It's not my place." The man anwsered.

Yunnie cleared her throat, picking up Aya and setting the little girl on her hip. The two adults turned and looked over at them. The woman was first to speak. "Yunnie. I'm glad you came." Yunnie nodded, "I have a report for you, Mamacita." Mamacita nodded back and turned to the man next to her. "I'm sorry, Director Lazard, but I'll have to cut this meeting short." He cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well, I'll speak with you later." As he walked past, Aya saw him share a glare with Yunnie.

As soon as he left, Yunnie turned to Mamacita and said, "What was that all about?" Mamacita sighed and waved the question away. "So, how many survivors did you find?"

"Only four. Two boys and girls."

"Including Izzy, Ian, and Mint, that's seven in existance as of now."

"Yeah, I found Aya here right as I was coming back."

Mamacita looked at Aya and smiled warmly. "Oh hello there." Aya said nothing. Yunnie set her down and nudged her towards Mamacita. "Don't worry." Aya walked timidly to the older woman. Mamacita tilted Aya's head up, looking into her eyes. "Blue-white eyes. Yep, she's Pulsian alright," Mamacita looked up at Yunnie, "Miyuki told me that you said you felt the presence of one of us. You think it's her?" Yunnie nodded. "I do."

The woman nodded and looked down at Aya. "How old are you child?" Aya shook her head slightly. She didn't understand Gaian. Yunnie's voice sounded so pretty and nice, Aya had a feeling that she could be trusted. Mamacita thought for a moment. Then, she asked, "_Yu go chaji?" How old are you? _Aya looked at the floor. "_Tune."_ _Ten. _Mamacita nodded and held out her hand. "_Gogu naji keru atmosu dreni? Tosa mi hutaru ni Gaian mare." Would you like to live here? You will learn Gaian and have a family. _Aya nodded.

Yunnie watched as Mamacita spoke in Pulsian. Yunnie didn't know much of the language, but she knew that _tune _ment ten. Was Aya really that young? Would her body be able to hold the red mako at that age? Yunnie had the surgery when she was thirteen, and Izzy was the youngest to get the injections at the age of tweleve. And even if she did survive the mako, the tattoes were different. They hurt like hell the first few days, pratically paralyzing the host for a good twenty four hours. Yunnie herself was bed ridden for a week. If it weren't for Ian and her demon abilities, Yunnie would've gone crazy.

Yunnie spoke up. "Um, is it a good idea to let her have the injections at such a young age?" Mamacita nodded. "Yes, It would be dangerous. We'd have to wait a few months to find her natural abilities and weaknesses, and train her in basic combat." Mamacita wrote something down on a sticky note and handed it to Yunnie. "Find Kk and give this to her." Yunnie nodded and took Aya's hand, "C'mon Aya, lets go. Bye Mamacita!"

"Bye."

(Main Lounge)

Yunnie walked up to Mint. "Hey Mint, do you know where Kk is?" Mint shook her head, "Last I saw her, she was with Ian in the Shooting Range.

(Shooting Range)

As they walked through the bullet-proof doors, they saw a woman with long red hair that came down to her collar bone and looked feathery and light. She was balancing a rough looking shotgun on her shoulder, focusing on the target across the room. Yunnie cleared her throat. The woman looked up. Like the others, she had bright red eyes. "Ian, do you know where Kk is?" Ian lowered the gun. "Nope, sorry. Was I suppose to?"

(Kitchen)

"You wanna know where Kk is?"

Izzy waved the egg beater around, thinking. "Hmmm, I'm not sure. Normally she's in the Shooting Range or on the SOLDIER floor." Yunnie sighed. "Well thanks anyway, Iz." As they walked out, Izzy said, "Don't worry! Today's snack is Kk's favorite, Chocolate Cream Pie!"

(SOLDIER Floor)

Aya yawned. Yunnie bent down and picked her up. "Don't worry, Aya! We'll find her. Then you can sleep." Yunnie spotted a man with dark brown hair and a large Buster sword strapped to his back. She ran up to him, "Excuse me, sir!" The man turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for my friend Kk. She has black hair and red eyes. Have you seen her?"

The man thought for a moment. "Red eyes? I may have seen a girl like that back in the Training Room. She was training with my student while I ran a quick errand. I'm on my way back right now." Yunnie's eyes widened. _Training? _Uh-oh. Kk took training _very_ serious, and was the strongest in the Corps. She could crush any SOLDIER, exept mabey Sephiroth. Yunnie bolted down the hallway, Aya in her arms and the man behind her.

Opening the doors to the Training Room, Yunnie quickly set Aya down and looked through the glass window. Sure enough, Kk was in there, fighting a young SOLDIER. Yunnie sighed and ran into the room.

"Hey!"

The two continued to fight.

Yunnie frowned and walked inbetween them. As they raced forward, Yunnie focused some of her mako into her hands and, right as Kk threw a punch, grabbed the older girl's wrist and tossed her across the room. She did the same to the SOLDIER. Both crashed to the floor.

"Alright, that's enough, both of you!" The black haired girl sat up, "He started it!" The boy scoffed. "Oh, what? She's the one who thought she could beat me!"

"I did beat you!"

"Did not!"

The man walked in. "Zack. Is that how you treat a lady?" Zack's eyes widened. "A-Angeal!" He pointed to Kk, "She's hardly a lady! No way a girl could be that strong!" Angeal crossed his arms. "Zack, I saw this girl," He gestured to Yunnie, "pitch you halfway across the room. Really, Zack, have an open mind." Kk snorted. Yunnie walked over and helped her up. "Mamacita said to give to you." Kk read the sticky note. "Aya, huh? Cool name."

Aya was sitting in the floor, half-asleep, when Yunnie walked in and picked her up. Kk raised an eyebrow. "Isn't she a little too old to be held?" Yunnie shrugged, "She's tired and scared. And besides, it's not like she weighs alot." Kk just shook her head and looked at the girl. Aya had short light blonde hair, and blue-white eyes. Pulsian.

(Living Room; Corps Floor)

The living room wasn't much. A large white sofa sat a few feet from a large screen T.V, controllers and game systems sitting infront of the screen. On one wall was a large computer, photos covering the wall beside it.

Several girls were sitting on the sofa, two more laying in the floor. Yunnie walked in, carrying a sleeping Aya, Kk walking behind her. Ian looked up from her spott on the floor. "Damn, girl," She said, looking at the cutts and bruises on Kk, "Did ya get in a fight with a Behemoth and lose?" Kk glared at her. "Shut up, Ian." The red head sat up and stretched, "Hey, I was only kidding. Who pissed you off?" Kk just walked down the hall. A moment later a door was slammed. A girl with brown hair stood up from the couch and laughed. "I think it was you, Ian!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing, Trishe."

Yunnie just shook her head and took Aya to her room. After tucking Aya into the bed, Yunnie yawned and walked back into the living room.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is dedicated to my reveiwers, Tayashia and ChowHound. Thank you! You've helped me post more chapters!**_

_And I've lost who I am,_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken,_

_Rejecting your love_

_Without love gone wrong,_

_Lifeless words carry on_

_But I know all I know_

_Is that the end's beginning_

_Who I am from the start,_

_Take me home to my heart_

_Let me go, and I will run!_

_**I will not be silent!**_

_All this time spent in vain,_

_Wasted years, wasted gain_

_All is lost, Hope remains_

_**And this war's not over!**_

_There's a light, there's the sun,_

_Taking all the Shattered Ones_

_To the place we belong_

_**And Our love will conquer!**_

-Shattered by Trading Yesterday

Aya opened her eyes to darkness. For a moment she began to panic. Then, she remembered what happened. She was rescued, she was safe. Sitting up, Aya looked around. She was laying in a large bed, with fluffy pillows and soft covers. Aya carefully stepped out of the bed and onto the cold wood floor. Making her way slowly across the room, Aya took several deep breaths to calm herself down. When she finally reached the door, she opened it slowly, peering out. A long hallway stretched out to her left, a door leading to the living room on her right. Stepping silently into the living room, Aya saw Ian sleeping on the couch. Scared to wake her, Aya carefully tip-toed to the kitchen. She was half-way there...

...and she tripped.

_Click._

Aya froze, terrified.

"Oh, it's you." Ian said, putting her gun away. The red head sat up and stretched. Aya stood up, looking for somewhere to run. Ian laughed, "Don't worry, kid. The only one here you should worry about is Trishe. Speaking of that little hoe..." Ian walked over a put a hand on Aya's shoulder. "You wanna see somethin' funny?" Aya followed Ian into the kitchen, where a girl with brown hair swept up into a bun was asleep at the table. Ian leaned close to her ear and hovered there for a moment. Then she yelled, "TRISHE! RUFUS IS GONE!" Trishe's head snapped up. Ian pushed her chair back, topling her to the floor. Trishe swore and stood up. "Really, Ian?! I was asleep!"

"You know, that's why you have a bed."

"I was working on a report."

"Bull crap! You were probably chowin' down on the ice cream!"

"_That_ was just once!"

"Whatever, Ms. Piggy."

Yunnie walked in, rubbing her eyes. "Will you two _shut up_? I could hear you guys from Ian's room." Everyone turned to look at Aya as she started laughing. Yunnie smiled, watching the young girl. Aya spoke inbetween laughs, "Your-faces!" Yunnie frowned. Aya only knew Pulsian. Yunnie placed a hand on Aya's shoulder. "Aya, you speak Gaian?" Ian spoke up. "Don't worry about it, Yunnie. Languages come easy for Pulsians, usually only a few days. It was a week before I could speak Gaian perfectly." Yunnie turned to Aya. "Can you say more?" Aya looked down, embarassed. Trishe looked at the clock, "Oh, it's time to wake up the rest!" She turned to Aya, "You'll meet everyone."

Aya walked behind Trishe as she walked into the hallway with a bullhorn. _Where did she get that?_ Aya wondered. Trishe grinned at her before yelling into the bullhorn, "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE UP! C'MON, IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET IN HERE!" Several groans and swears were heard before the doors opened and the other girls padded sleepily into the living room. One of the girls, with baby blue hair and pointed ears, asked, "Why so early, Trishe? Did you lose your hairbrush again?" Another girl, this one with short dirty blonde hair, spoke up, "It wasn't me, man." Trishe rolled her eyes and said, "No, Angie, the reason I've woken you all up is to introdunce you to Aya!"

There was a total of thirteen members. Angelique, or Angie, was the girl with blue hair, Yori had short dirty blonde hair, the burnette twin's names were Sora and Tora, Lily was the girl with long pink hair, and Roxanne had blonde hair with different colored streaks. Then of course came Ian, Yunnie, Mint, Izzy, Trishe, Kk, and Mamcita.

Aya had lots of fun watching the girls talk and laugh together. She also learned alot about them. Ian hated bugs, and once shot a hole in the wall trying to kill one. Yunnie almost burned down the whole building trying to cook, and Trishe pushed Ian off a helecopter while it was just taking off. Sora and Tora were known as the Pranksters of ShinRa because they dyed Angeal's hair neon green last year while he was asleep, Roxanne had the most video games in the Corps, and Kk 'accidently' set SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos' Loveless novel on fire and had to buy him a new one. Even Mamacita admitted that she scared the hell out of Rufus ShinRa when he mouthed off to her once. "He won't look me in eye now," Mamacita laughed, "It almost cost me my job, but it was worth it to see the look on that boy's face."

Tora turned to Aya, "So, Aya, tell us about yourself!" Aya blushed. She didn't like speaking Gaian. The words felt strange in her mouth, like she would automatically get them wrong if she spoke them. Aya was scared that they would laugh at her if she messed up. "I-I came," Aya said, trying to get the words right, "f-foom Pulse." What? Did she really just say _'foom'_? What did that even mean?! Aya shut her eyes, waiting for the laughing to to start. Sure enough, Aya heard Ian start chuckling. "Hey, now! Don't be sad, Aya! The first word I ever spoke in Gaian was '_pweeze welp me_'," Ian said, patting Aya's back. Trishe looked at Ian, "What was the second thing you said?" Ian grinned. "_Bitch,please, I'm Pulsian._"

At that moment, they heard a phone ringing. Mamacita stood up and pick up the phone. "Yes?" Pause. "Well, I'd be happy to send her with one of the girls." Pause. "Alright then. Don't worry, I won't send Kk down with her." Pause. "Alright. Bye." Mamacita turned the girls, "Kk, please go with Aya down to the SOLDIER training room to evaluate her skills." Kk stood up. "No problem! C'mon, Aya!"

(SOLDIER Floor)

Aya look up at Kk as they walked down the hallway. Kk was very beutiful, like all the other girls in the Corps. She walked with her head held high, ignoring all the looks from the guys as she strolled down in her uniform. People stared at Aya too, but that was probably because she was wearing a grey pair of over-sized pajamas that Sora had gave her.

As they reached the door to the training room, Zack walked out. Kk grinned before sticking her leg out and tripping him. Zack swore and turned to say something, but Kk was already inside the room, dragging Aya with her. A scientist in a white coat was staring at something in the other room. Aya looked through the window, curious as to what he was so inerested in, but couldn't see any signs of life in the room. "Whatcha looking at?" Kk asked. The scientist turned to them, "A spirit that was found when Pulse was destroyed. However, it seems that the spirits only show children their true form because of their innocence." He turned to Aya, "As part of your evaluation, I want to see if you can contact this spirit."

Aya nodded and walked into the room. At first she could see nothing, but then a small tornado of what seemed like gold dust came and went, and Aya could see a girl, about a year older than herself, with blonde hair pulled into two long braids over her shoulder. She wore a simple short white dress, and was barefoot. The girl seemed to float. Aya looked back at the scientist,

"She's here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm sooo sorry it's so short! My mom only gave me 30 mins online to type this up. **

Chapter 4:

Kk frowned. Aya had been in the training room for a while now. She was on her knees now, hands over her ears. Kk turned to the scientist. "Hey, what's going on in there?" He shook his head, "I'm not sure.." Suddenly Kk's phone rang. She stepped out into the hallway for a moment to awnser it.

"Hello?"

"_Kk, get Aya, and get the Hell out there!_"

"Why? What's wrong, Ian?"

"_That scientist your with? Turns out he's a Wutai spy."_

"What-wait a minute! How do I know your not screwin' with me like that time you said that Sephiroth was really Rufus?"

"_Heheh...That was pretty funny, wasn't it?_"

"IAN."

"_I'm serious! We just found out, I swear! He's after President ShinRa, or Rufus!"_

"Alright. I'll get 'em!"

* * *

She was screaming.

Aya winced and pressed her hands closer to her ears. The girl's voice was so loud and high pitched it hurt her ears. Finaly she stopped. the sound of a door opening and closing sounded in the room. Aya removed her hands and looked up to see the scientist waking towards her. He had a wierd happy look in his eyes. "Finaly!" He exclaimed, "Finaly, I've found one!" Aya had a bad feeling about this. The man clapped his hands, "A Child of Fate! Oh, how exiting! Now Wutai will obtain victory!" _Child of Fate? _Aya thought, _What's that?_

She backed away from him. The man frowned and held out his arms, "Oh, did I scare you? I won't hurt you, I wouldn't dare! A Child of Fate is rare, like the Ancients!" _Still,_ Aya thought, _I don't know you. _He proceeded to try and grab her arm, but the floating girl gripped his arm. She turned to Aya, "_Run, child!_" Aya nodded and ran around him, towards the door. The man jerked out of her grip and raced after her. Kk busted through the door, hands glowing red. "Back off!" The man frowned and pulled out a gun. Kk swore and pulled Aya behind her, _Dammit! Why didn't I carry my katana?!_

Aya saw the spirit float over to her. "_Come dear!_" Kk pushed her to the door, "Aya, run!" Aya bolted through the door, but stopped to look out the glass window into the other room.

Kk heard the door close and sighed in relief. She closed her red eyes. The man raised his gun, "I don't want to hurt you, little girl."

Kk smiled cruely and opened her eyes. They were still bright red, but were cat-like. "Well, that's too bad..." She said, then dashed towards him, saying, "'Cuz I _really_ want to hurt _you_!"

_SPLAT!_

Aya ducked under the table, tears staining her face. Kk had ran up to him and ripped off his head...with her hand. Her hand glowed red before going _right_ through his neck. Aya closed her eyes tight and rocked back and forth, shaking. The door opened and Zack raced in. He spotted Aya and squatted down to see her. "Hey, your that kid that was here before. Your name's Aya right?" He looked up and saw the blood-splattered window, "What the Hell?" He turned to Aya. "Where's Kk?" Aya just shook her head and cried harder. Zack stood up and ran into the room Kk was in.

* * *

Zack saw Kk crouched on the ground ripping at something with her hands. He stopped a foot away from her. "Kk?" She turned her head to look at him. Tears stained her face, "Z-Zack." Zack walked over to her and gently pulled her away from the dead body. He sat on his knees and checked her for any injuries. Suddenly Kk wrapped her bloody hands around him and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to-!" Zack slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her back. "It's alright, Kk," He said, "You couldn't help it."

Zack had heard about the One-Hit Kill Shot. Something in the Red Mako that's injected into the members of the Corps messes with their stamina and gives them an unlimited supply of it. The only way to regulate their body is to let out all the extra power. But the host has no control over it. This was the first time Kk went through the One-Hit Kill Shot.

The doors opened and several SOLDIERs ran into the room. Zack ignored their stares as they looked from Kk to the body. He heard a voice from behind him, "We'll take Kk from here, SOLDIER." He turned to see Ian and Trishe, both in their uniforms. Ian bent down and slung one of Kk's arm around her shoulder while Trishe did the same with Kk's other arm. "Don't worry, Kk," Trishe wispered to her.

Angeal walked over to Zack. "Zack." He had seen them hugging. Zack stood up, "Don't even start, Angeal. Not now." Angeal ignored his statment. "Stay away from the Corps, Zack." Zack turned to him, "Why? Kk's my friend, I was just trying to help her!"  
"Your spending to much time with them."

"No I'm not!"

"What's the names of all thier members?"

"That's not fair."

"The point is that I don't want you near the Butterfly Corps, Zack. Their dangerous, you saw what happened. I'm sorry, but it's for your own safety."

And with that, Angeal walked out of the training room. Zack stood there silently, hands clenched into fist. _Kk's not dangerous,_ He thought, _She would __**never**__ hurt me. That's what she said when we were little_._ And I will __**not**__ stay away from her._

**Oh! Somethings up with Zack! Wonder what it is. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's plenty of surprises next weekend! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy! Also, this takes place a year before Crisis Core, so Zack is Third Class.**

Chapter 5:

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_Wanna give your heart a break_

_I know your scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait!_

Ian was leaning against the wall in Mamacita's office, her eyes closed. Mamacita was holding her head in her hands. Ian opened her eyes and looked at Mamacita, "It's not your fault. I should've been keeping her condition in check." Mamacita shook her head and looked up. "No, it _is_ my faults. Kk was already unstable, I shouldn't have sent her. I should have sent you or Yunnie with Aya." Ian walked over to her. "You know for a fact that I would done the same thing, any of us would. Aya is one of us now. Besides, it was about time Kk went through her first One-Hit Kill Shot. It was just a matter of time."

Mamacita said, "How long 'till her next one?" Ian shook her head. "Dunno. Depends on how long we need to keep her in Check."

Check was the holding room for One-Hit Kill Shot hosts. It was a comfortable room that would hold the host until the Kill Shot high wore off and they became safe to communicate with. Ian thought a moment. Then, she said, "That reminds me, can you look up a SOLDIER's file for me?" Mamacita frowned. "Your not trying to kill someone are you?"

"No...There's just someone I need to know a little more about..."

* * *

Aya woke up in the dark room again. This time, though, she remembered where she was. Her stomach growled. Holding her stomach, Aya made her way out of the room and into the living room.

The T.V was on a cartoon channel, but no one was watching.

"Hey Aya!"

Angie walked into the room, a bowl of ice cream in her hands. "How're you feeling?" Aya just nodded. "You don't like talking much, do you?" Aya just shrugged. It wasn't that she didn't like to, she just didn't have anything to say. Her stomach did, though. Angie laughed. "Sounds like your pretty hungry, huh? C'mon, I think Izzy baked some cookies earlier."

As they walked into the kitchen, Angie said, "You remember anything from this morning?" Aya looked down, recalling the way Kk killed the Wutai spy. Then she looked around, searching for the black haired girl. Angie saw her searching and patted her on the head. "Don't worry about her. She'll be fine; Kk's strong," Angie smiled, "And besides, she got out of check a few minutes ago. We won't see her for a while, though. She's hiding out for a while, untill things settle down."

Aya nodded.

* * *

The SOLDIER floor was not a place for a Corps member to be. Not only were the two sectors at a disagreement, but the men in SOLDIER had a tendency to...haggle passing Corps members.

Yunnie kept this in mind as she strolled down the hallway. She made sure to strap her gun so that the SOLDIERs would see that she was not to be messed with. In any way. Yunnie saw Angeal talking to a man with muted red hair. She walked up to them. "Excuse me," She said as politely as she could, "do you know where I could find SOLDIER third class Zack Fair?" They both turned to her. The man spoke first, interupting Angeal, "Well, if it isn't a Red Corps girl. You must be Yunimaria Cresent." Yunnie narrowed her eyes. The only people who knew her full name were Mamacita, Ian, President ShinRa, and _Him_. The only way this man could know was if he knew-

"Long time no see, Yunimaria."

Yunnie tensed.

_Him_. The man she spent half her childhood with. Who'd trained her with the sword until her hands were bloody and blistered. The man who let that _thing-_

Yunnie took a breath. She would not let him get to her. Dispite the shoking resemblance, they were _not_ related.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind. "Yunnie! Where're you been, I've searched all over for you!" It was Zack. The teen turned to his mentor, "Well, I'll see ya later, Angeal!" Before Angeal could respond, Zack took off running down the hallway, dragging Yunnie behind him.

When they turned the corner Zack let go of Yunnie's hand. He turned to speak to her, but was met with the back of her hand. Zack rubbed the spot where she slapped him. "What the_ Hell_ was that?!" She exclaimed. Zack scratched his head sheepishly, "You just looked really uncomfortable. Thought I could help get you out of there. Angeal's really gonna tell me off later." Yunnie sighed. "Thanks. And sorry for slapping you." Zack shrugged and said, "I really was looking for you, though."

"What's up?"

"Is Kk alright? Where is she?"

Yunnie smiled. "Don't worry. Kk's fine. In fact, she's out of Check."

"But where is she?"

"Sorry, I can't tell."

Zack sighed and took off towards the Corps floor. Yunnie's smile faded. _At least you have someone, Kk. Someone who cares. Don't lose him._

* * *

(Corps Floor, Kitchen)

"Sorry, Zack," Angie said, "I'm not sure where she went." Angie turned to Aya, "How about you?" Aya shook her head.

(Mamacita's Office)

Mamacita looked up from her paper work. "She told me not to tell."

(Shooting Range)

Ian turned to him and smirked knowingly. I know where she is."

"Can you tell me?!"

"Nope, sorry. I've been sworn to secrecy. Mum's the word."

(Hallway)

Mint was talking to Izzy when Zack ran up to them. "Have any of you seen Kk?" Izzy said, "We were ordered not to tell where she is." Zack sighed and was about to turn around when Mint spoke up. "Go down the hall until you reach the elevator, then turn right and go strait into the room to your left." Zack's jaw dropped, "Mint!" Izzy smiled. "We were only ordered not to give the _name_ of her current location." Zack smiled back. "Thanks."

(Kk's Room)

Zack knocked on her door. No response. Slowly, he open the door and peered in. Kk was propped up against the wall, in her purple pajamas, a pillow in her arms. She was asleep. Zack walked in and closed the door softly. He made his over to her, and sat next to her. Mumbling something in her sleep, Kk leaned her head on his shoulder. Smiling softly, Zack closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Zack opened his eyes. He had spent the night over at Kk's house to help her dad out with the fields. They always spent the night at each other's house, so it wasn't wierd. What was, though, was that the room was empty, exept for him. Kk had been sleeping in the bed across the room from him, but she wasn't there. _She's probably getting something to drink, _He thought, _It's too early for breakfast.

_Zack stood up and stretched. It was quiet so early, even though Kk had seven sisters. He walked down stairs to the kitchen, only to notice that the front door was wide open. Frowning, Zack walked outside. He saw Kk's mother, Heather, sitting on her knees on the ground, a pink ribbon clutched in her hands. Heather turned to him, tears streaming down her face. Instantly, Zack knew._

_"T-they took her, Zack," Heather sobbed, "ShinRa took her."_

_Kk was gone._

* * *

**The last part is a year before Zack joins SOLDIER. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

**This is kinda filler chapter, but it explains what happen before Yunnie found Aya. Enjoy!**

_**The game we played that day, as the remains of Pulse continued to fall...If I had known that would be last time I would speak to them...I would've said so much more...**_

* * *

_A girl was laying in the floor of her house, watching cartoons with her two brothers. The three of them were triplets, and had truned ten that day. "Aya! Miko! Piko! Come in here!" Thier mother shouted from the kitchen. All three kids jumped up and ran toward the sound of her voice. When they ran into the kitchen, their mother, Meami, turned and smiled at her children. "How would you guys like to go to the beach for your birthday today?" The triplets nodded vigorously; they had never been to the beach before. Meami laughed and said, "Alright, let's go!"_

_As they prepared to leave, a flash went through the youngest of the three, Aya's head. In her mind, she saw red flashes of light shoot across a violet backround. Aya stopped at the door of her house, confused. Whatever she had seen...it didn't feel right going outside today. Meami turned to her. "Aya, sweetie, what's wrong?" Aya looked up at her mother, "I don't want to go outside. I feel funny." Meami frowned and picked up her daughter. "Don't worry, honey. Nothing will happen."_

_When they got to the beach, Aya's older brothers took her hands and ran to the water, yelling, "First one there is a rotten egg!" They played in the sand, making castles. Aya and Meami were the princess and queen of the castle, while Miko and Piko protected them from the dragon that was trying to kidnap them. "Oh, no!" Meami cried, pretending to feel faint, "Whatever shall we do, princess Aya?" Aya giggled and held up her hands, "Don't worry, queen Mama! Sir Miko and Sir Piko will save us!"_

_Suddenly, the sky darkened, and the winds picked up. Meami slowly stood up, staring at the sky. Her icey blue eyes widened, reflecting the sky like a mirror. Bright red meteors flew from the sky, glowing against the purple sky. As the meteors crashed into the sand, Meami heard her children scream and turned around. A crack had appeared in the ground between her and her kids, the whole planet shaking. As the gap got bigger, Meami yelled, "Come on, kids! Jump, it's not that wide yet!" Miko and Piko jumped across and fell into their mother's arms, crying. Meami turned to Aya, who was still on the other side. "C'mon, Aya, sweetie! I'll catch you!" Aya looked down at the gap, which was wider than the sidewalk. Taking a few stepps back, Aya raced forward and jumped..._

_...but didn't make it._

_"AYA!" Her mother screamed as Aya dissapeared below._

* * *

_Ian winced. They were trying their best, but it seemed as if the meteors were endless. Every time they would cut through one to stop it from hitting Midgar, another one would fall. Ian watched her comrades fall to the ground with exhaustion, one after another. Pain shot through her, and Ian, too, fell.._

* * *

_Mamacita cut through the rock. Her arms burned from over-use, her legs cut and bruised. Behind her, Mariposa sat on a marble perch, overlooking the battle with worry. When Mamacita fell to one knee, Mariposa shouted her name. Mamacita struggled to stand, but couldn't. Mariposa stood from her perch and seemed to float over her partner. Hands clasped in prayer, Mariposa closed her eyes. The meteors continued to fall. She opened her bright red eyes and sent a shockwave of red energy around the planet. Her arms and head fell back. Mamacita looked with horror._

_"Mariposa!"_

_Unable to fight, Mamacita fell to the ground._

_When Aya woke, she was laying face first on the ground. Slowly, she sat up and looked around. Meteors still fell from the sky, glowing bright in the darkness. Laying around her were girls, eyes closed and bloody from battle. Aya felt eyes on her and turned to see a woman standing behind her with brown hair and red eyes. The woman nodded slightly in her direction before dissapearing in a stream of blue-green light. Fatigue suddenly took her, and Aya fell back into the darkness of sleep._

* * *

**Review! Sorry it's so short!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Meia doesn't belong to me. She belongs to Achioluv and her story **_**I Want to be a Turk!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter: 7

Ian walked over to Aya, who was watching cartoons in the livingroom. "C'mon, Aya! Time to show you the ropes." Aya shrugged and followed Ian to the elevator. Ian stopped her, "First, we gotta get you some more clothes."

After they had dressed Aya in a pair of black shorts and a white tank top, they boarded the elevator. Standing next to Ian, Aya remained silent. The doors of the elevator opened, and two turks walked in. One had bright red hair like Ian, and the other was bald. The red head smiled when he saw Ian. "Ian! How's it goin' yo?" Ian looked at him. "Careful, Aya. Reno's a pedo bear." Reno groaned, "Not you too!" Ian turned to Rude. "What's up with him?"

"Reno brought in a little girl from the slums. Everyone's been calling him that." Rude said simply.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "A little girl?" She sighed and shook her head, "I expected more form you, Chester The Molester."

Reno glared at Ian, "Hey! You got her with you, yo! What does that make you?" He pointed at Aya. Ian shook her head. "Yunnie found her. And besides, I don't go around chasing after girls, like you." Reno opened his mouth to argue, but Rude interupted. "She a new member?" Ian grinned and patted Aya on the head. "Yep! Her name's Aya. A girl of my own heart!"

"...She's alcoholic?"

"No, _dumbass_, she's from Pulse."

"Oh. Geez, my bad, yo."

"Anyway, what's the girl that Chester kiddnapped's name?"

"I didn't-"

Rude adjusted his sunglasses, "Her name's Meia."

"How old is she?"

"Twelve."

Ian looked down at Aya. "Not much older than you, huh, kid?" The elevator stopped and the two girls stepped off.

* * *

Mamacita was in a meeting with President ShinRa and Director Lazard about the Wutai War as Director of the Red Butterfly Corps. They were dicussing the situation between Wutai and Midgar. "We've lost many SOLDIERs so far," Director Lazard said, "I'm uncertain of how many more we may lose." President ShinRa grunted. "Then perhaps it is time that the Corps got involved in the war." Mamacita looked up, surprised, "But sir, there aren't many of us-"

"That doesn't matter. President ShinRa didn't allow you and that woman into this company to run a daycare." Director Lazard stated.

Mamacita frowned slightly. He was talking about Mariposa, the first Corps member. Mariposa had bugged ShinRa for months until he let them in. "With all due respect, Lazard, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak of my partner in such a way-" President ShinRa interuppted her, "He has a point, Mamacita. I've heard many great things from important people about your Corps. I expect you to live up to those things. If not, then your just a waste of my time and money." Mamacita sighed. If Ian were here, she would told the two men where to shove it. But Mamacita had been in this game longer than her second in comand, and knew where she stood in the company. "Alright. But," She said, looking at Director Lazard, "In order to keep both SOLDIER and Corps operatives safe, I demand that they be paired up together."

Mamacita saw Director Lazard's jaw tighten, but he said, "That's fine with me."

* * *

Ian had shown Aya the whole ShinRa building, exept for the restricted floors. Now, they were in the Training Room. Ian held out her right hand. Flames covered her hand for a moment. When they died down, a long silver pole was gripped in her hands. "That's called summoning your weapon. When you find your natural talent, you'll be able to summon your own," Ian explained, "When I first found my talent, fire, Mamacita locked me in a boiler room." Aya's eyes widened. Ian swung her pole around in a circle. "Today, we're gonna find your talent and weapon. Your first test," She pointed to a large black steel box in the middle of the room. Large chains were wrapped around it. "I'm gunna lock you in there. If your not out in twenty minutes, I'll bust you out, okay?" Aya shook her head and took a step back. Ian sighed. "Look, Aya, I know it seems scary, but you've got to trust me. Every one of us has gone through this. Trust me."

Aya sighed and let Ian lock her in the box. She was okay for the first few minutes, but then she started to have breathing problems. It was dark and stuffy and small. Aya started knocking on the walls, trying to get Ian's attention.

No response.

Aya started to panic. Where was Ian? Aya started to bang her fists against the walls, desprate to get out. Her stomach twisted in knots. She slammed her shoulder against it, screaming, "Let me out! It's not working!" When she still got no response, Aya took a step back and pushed her hands against the wall, eyes shut tight. _C'mon, stupid metal...move! _It was no use. Aya wasn't strong enough. She pushed harder, using all her strengh._ Please! I have to get out!_

_I-_

_Can't-_

_Breathe-!_

Aya removed her hands, ready to scream. Suddenly she felt something in her hand. Not caring what it was, Aya slammed it against the wall of the box. She slashed over and over, without stopping. Finally, the wall broke in half, and she tumbled out, taking in big gulps of air. Ian started clapping. Aya looked up at her, angery. "Where were you?! I couldn't breathe!"

Ian just pointed down at Aya's hand. Aya looked down. Her jaw dropped. In her left hand was a _huge _circular piece of black metal. "That," Ian said, "is a Cannon Gun." Aya lifted it up. Dispite it's huge size-it was taller than she was-it was lightweight, like a feather. "It was created out of fear for your own life. When Mamacita locked me in the boiler room, I was only thirteen. It was so hot, I thought I was going to die. Then I got angry. I started attacking the boiler. It hurt like Hell, but I didn't care. I was ditermined to kill someone-anyone. I grabbed one of the bars that kept the boiler attached to the wall, and this appeared in my hand," Ian explain, gesturing toward her pole, "I used it to open the door." She pionted to Aya's weapon. "My found my weapon in anger. You found yours in fear."

Ian swung her pole around, walking towards Aya.

"Now lets see if you know how use it."

* * *

_**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Happy Thanks Giving everyone! Aslo, Meia does not belong to me, she belongs to Achioluv, who is amazing!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8:

_PON PON Set it free!_

_Come on, let the crazy show!_

_Becuase if you don't, life would be so dull you know!_

_Headphones at full blast._

_Rhythm's got me pumped at last!_

_WAY WAY Open road!_

_Gotta make it on my own!_

_PON PON can't you see_

_Endless possibilies?_

_DON DON Hear that beat?_

_Sounds like it's your heart to me!_

_BOY BOY Stay with me,_

_Don't abandon what could be!_

_YEAH YEAH That's the way!_

_Ah, you make me happy!_

* * *

Ian rushed towards Aya. The little girl barely had enough time to get up off the floor before she had to dodge Ian's attack, and she was hardly able to do _that. _"Your gunna have to move alot faster then that if you wanna live, little girl!" Ian exclaimed, swinging her pole in Aya's direction. Aya winced as the pole scraped her shoulder. Aya backed up, scared.

"Think Aya! Look for openings in your enemy's attack!"

Aya watched as Ian ran at her. Then when Ian was just a foot away, Aya swung her weapon at her. The Cannon Gun slammed into Ian's stomach, sending her back a few steps. Ian looked at Aya, smirking. She patted her stomach. "Now you see! But now it's time to get serious!" Ian darted behind Aya, moving faster then before. She shoved Aya across the room. Aya landed on the floor face first. Her weapon skidded away. Aya layed still, trying to stop the pain in her back and head. She heard Ian laugh. "C'mon Aya! I'm not even using my red mako! Is that the best you can do?!"

Ian walked over to Aya.

Aya's heart raced. It was like Ian was a different person. Aya squeezed her eyes shut. _I'm gunna die if I don't something quick! _Ian raised her pole, ready to land to final blow. Instead, the red head slammed the metal pole into the ground next to Aya's head. Aya flinched, slowly looked up at her. Ian sighed and held out her hand. "C'mon, kid. That's enough for today." Reluctantly, Aya reached up and let Ian pull her to her feet. Suddenly, Aya felt tired and dizzy. The whole room spun, and her head grew heavy. "Whoa!" Ian said, holding Aya upright, "Guess that took a lot out of ya, huh?" She said something else, but Aya's hearing faded out and the whole world went black.

Ian was confused. Sure, summoning a weapon was energy consuming, but she hadn't expected the little girl to faint. As Ian picked her up, something made her stop. Aya's shirt had ridden up a bit, and a dark red scratch could be seen at the base of her stomach. Frowning, Ian pulled up Aya's shirt so that she could see her stomach.

Ian almost dropped Aya.

There were angry red marks slashed against her stomach.

Burn scars.

* * *

Mamacita gasped when she saw the scars.

"W-what happened?!"

"I dunno, but maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Back on Pulse, there were these rumors about some guy who set his kid on fire. Guess they were true."

Mamacita covered her mouth with her hand. "How could he do that?!" Ian shrugged. "From I heard, his wife killed him and saved her kid." Ian shook her head. "Man, this kid's family is messed up."

* * *

Kk groaned as she woke up. Sitting up in her bed, she rubbed her head. Kk looked beside her bed, on her drawer. It was a note.

_Hey! Hope you feel better when you read this. Sorry I'm not still there,_

_but Angeal's really on my case for hugging Yunnie earlier._

_Call you when I can, okay?_

_-Zack_

Kk's eyes widened. Zack was here, in her bedroom? Oh, he was gonna get it later. Stretching, Kk yawned. She stopped.

_When the Hell did he hug Yunnie?!_

Kk made her way down to the SOLDIER floor. Her head still hurt, but other than that she was fine. Instead of wearing her uniform, she wore a tank top and shorts. Kk walked off the elevator. A man with aburn hair walked past her. Shrugging, Kk walked into the Trianing Room. She saw Angeal standing over Zack, who was doing push ups.

"Whats up?" She turned to see Miyuki, the main 'techno geek' of the Corps. She was always hanging around here. Kk smiled, "Not much. Just here to check up on Zack." Like Kk, Miyuki had strait black hair and red eyes, although she wasn't ever enjected with red mako. No one's quite sure _were_ she's from. Miyuki reajusted her red rimed glasses. "Really? They've been in there for about an hour. Angeal's really working Zack to death." Kk thought a moment. "Think I should go give 'em Hell?" Miyuki grinned. "Totally."

Zack grunted as he did his push ups. "Fifty-one...fifty-two..." He saw Kk walk into the room. Surprised, he started to go faster. "Ninety-six..ninety seven.." Angeal sighed. He turned to Kk. "How are you feeling?" Angeal may not like the idea of the Kill-Shot, but that didn't mean he hated the Corps. As a matter of fact, he thought that the Corps could teach Zack respect for women. Kk smiled, "Much better, thank you." Zack stood up and stretched. "You should be asleep!" Kk frowned. "But I feel great!"

"Go to bed!"

"Over my unconcious body!"

"_That_ can be aranged!"

Kk placed her hands on her hips, "Alright, Zack. I'll go back to bed. But only if you can beat me in battle!" Angeal rubbed his temples. _Here they go again._ Zack fist pumped. "Your on!" Kk smirked and cracked her knuckles, "Don't be too cocky! Now that I've gone through my Kill-Shot, I'm stronger and faster than ever!" Zack grinned and grabed his sword, "Speak for yourself!"

* * *

Mamacta was looking over some files when Veld, the leader of the Turks walked into her office. She looked up. "Director Veld, how are you?" Veld smiled kindly and sat down across from her. "Fine, thank you for asking." Mamacita took off her glasses. "Is there something you need?" Veld nodded, "I'm sure that by now you know that there is a new Turk, Meia."

"Yes. You know my girls, Veld, gossip spreads around here like the plague."

"I've heard that you also have a new member. I was wondering if it were possible to partner them up together."

Mamacita frowned slightly. "I think it's an exellent idea. But Aya is...withdrawn. She hardly speaks, and when she does, she uses few words. We haven't had enough time to see her personality."

"And her element?"

"From what Ian told me, she's gained control over metal, and her weapon was summoned from fear." Mamacita shook her head, "If Meia can bring Aya out of her shell, I have no problem with them being tied together." Veld raised his eyebrows, confused, "Tied?"

Mamacita nodded, "Yes. Tied together the same way Mariposa and I were tied." She stood and stretched her arms. "You know, I've been thinking of retiring soon."

"Already?"

Mamacita nodded. "I think it's time that Ian takes over. She's gotten much more responsible-"

There was a load crash and several swears come form the hallway. Mamacita and Veld turned to the door as Yori ran in. "Ian was being an idiot and hid in the washing machine. It tipped over backwards, and now she's stuck." As Yori left, Mamacita sighed and sat back down. Looking at Veld, she said, "Mabey I should stay here for a little a while.." Veld chuckled and stood up, ready to help the red head in distress.

* * *

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm SOOO sorry for the late update! This chapter went through A LOT of rewriting! But now I have it! Also, I apoligize. This story takes place **_**two **_**years before Crissis Core. Zack is still Third Class, but I had to adjust the timeline for Aya's age if there's a sequel. Don't worry, this story will be about 30-40 chapters hopefully. Don't give up on me!**

_**Note: Meia belongs to Achioluv and her Story, **_**I Want to be a Turk! **_**and the sequel **_**Days of Exile.**

Chapter 9

_Iv'e spent most of my time_

_Catching my breathe_

_Letting it go_

_Turning my cheek_

_For the sake of this show_

_Now that you know_

_This is my life_

_I won't be told what supposed to be right!_

_-Catch My Breathe, Kelly Clarkson(Aya's Theme)_

* * *

It had been a month since Aya came to ShinRa. Since then, she'd been trained, mostly by Ian, and tested. She wouldn't get the red mako untill she was fourteen, because for some reason her body couldn't stay stable with it.

No matter what anyone did, Aya remained silent, only speaking when nessisary. No one knew why, and Aya would shrug and say, "I've nothing to say." when someone asked. Mamacita thought of this as the result of Aya's family trouble.

Ian, with permission from Mamacita, signed the papers and adopted Aya, much to everyone's surprise.

"That is _some_ piece of work."

Ian stood up, hands on her hips. "Reno, where you staring at my ass again?" Reno stood in the doorway of the Training room, arms crossed. "No way, yo! I got more dignity then that!" Aya, who was loading her Canon Gun, looked up, surprised. "You have dignity?" It was an innocent question, really, but it was enough to make Ian snicker. Reno was about to reply when he was interupted by a voice behind him. "Brother Reno, what are we doing here?"

Aya's ears perked slightly. She had never heard that voice before. It sounded young and girlish. Reno turned, "Oh yeah!" He looked at Ian and Aya. "This is Meia, the new Turk! Meia, this is Ian and Aya."

Meia looked at both the red headed woman and the blonde girl. Both wore grey uniforms. The younger girl stared at her with little interest. Meia stared back, wondering if her gaze was as unsettling as the girl's icy blue-white stare.

Aya stared at the younger Turk. Meia had solid black hair pulled into pigtails, and hazel doe eyes. Her face seemed clear of any dirt or blemish. Ian grinned. "Well, hey there, Meia!" Meia smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Sister Ian." Aya raised an eyebrow. Sister? Were they related? Ian turned to her, "Aya, Reno and I have to go do something. Why don't you train with Meia for a while?" Aya nodded. "Alright."

Meia shivered when the girl spoke. Though her voice was a high alto, it was slightly monotone. When the door closed behind Reno and Ian, it felt as if the temperture dropped several degrees. Meia had already read Aya's file, and was aware of her ability to use fear. Aya looked at her. "Ready?" Meia nodded and pulled out her handgun.

Aya rushed at her, her face blank. Meia pulled back, sidestepping.

Suddenly the training room changed. Steel, hard walls became endless forest. Aya looked around, confused. Meia's eyes widened at the scenery. She had only been in the Trianing Room once, to be tested, and was amazed by the way it changed. Aya saw her looking around in awe, her hazel eyes flickering around quickly. "Something wrong?" Meia turned, slightly embarrassed, "No, I just want to take it all in." The young Turk frowned slightly, "What do you think's going on?"

Aya looked up at the tree tops, "It's not Ian's doing."

"How do you know?"

"Pulsians can't lie."

Meia thought a moment. That was true. Pulsians weren't able to lie for some reason, no matter what. She looked at Aya, "Then who's doing it?" The blonde shrugged. "Whoever it is, they aren't on our side." Meia thought a moment. Her thoughts were interupted by the click of Aya's gun as she turned the safety off. Glancing at her, Aya said, "No time to be cautious."

* * *

Miyuki frowned. The Trianing Room's Stage Activator had been turned on. She adjusted her glasses and started typing fruiously. One of the Tech assistants looked at her nervously. "Did you turn on the Activator?" She asked. He shook his head, "N-no, it just came on."

"What's the difficulty level?"

The assistant looked at the control panel and gulped. "First Class." Miyuki spun around in her chair, "What?!"

The assistant backed up, scared, "W-what do we do?!" Miyuki swore and truned back around. She grabbed her head phones and put them on. Speaking into the microphone attached to the headphones, she said, "Main Security? We've got a problem." Silence. "There's two ShinRa employes trapped in the SOLDIER Training Room." Silence. "What do you mean it's not your problem? Your the security!" Silence. "Well screw you too!" She took off the headphones and threw them behind her, narrowly missing the poor assistant. "Dammit!" She turned to him, "Go get me Veld of the Turks and Mamacita of the Corps, now!" The assistant looked at her, "What are you gonna do?" She turned back to the computer and began typing. " I'm hacking into the ShinRa Main Security System!"

* * *

Veld and Mamacita stood behind Miyuki as she worked. Reno was being held out the hallway, along with Ian. The two were freaking out. Mamacita looked down at Miyuki, worried. "Are you sure you get them out?" Miyuki nodded. "If I can get into the System, and I can turn off the Stage Activator. If I can't turn it off, I'll have to put in the Emergency Kill Code and shut it down from the inside." Veld spoke, "Can you even get into the System? It's one of the most advanced security."

"I'm sure of it. If I hacked in once, I can do it again."

Veld looked at Mamacita at this comment, and Mamacita just shrugged. Miyuki slammed her mouse on the table, making them both jump. "Shit!" That was the third time she said it in the past five minutes. Veld asked, "What's wrong?" Miyuki continued to type. "Get ready to fight!" Mamacita looked at her, "What?"

"The Motherboard's gone haywire, it found my hacking cookie. All the cages to the Science lab have opened, along with the new weapons!"

"I thought you said you could get in!"

"Look, Turk boy," Miyuki snapped, "I'm the best I can! Now get your ass ready, it's gonna be one helluva fight!"

* * *

Ian and Reno were waiting outside the Training Room when the alarm went off, flashing red. The windows were barred. Ian summoned her pole, "What's gonig on?" Reno turned on his EMR. "I dunno, yo, but it doesn't look good!"

* * *

Zack and Kk were in the lobby talking when the alarm went off. Confused, Zack pulled out his sword while Kk summoned her Bow and Arrow. Monsters came barging from the elevators, attacking people. Kk pulled an arrow from her case and drew it. Focusing in on one of the monsters. She let the arrow fly, watching as it planted into the monster's heart. "Go help the civilians, Zack!" Zack nodded and ran off, Leaving Kk to the monsters.

* * *

Izzy was in the Corps kitchen when small, circular machines busted through the door. Izzy looked up, surprised. Izzy grabbed one of the butcher knives and cut through the machines. She bolted through the doorway and stopped when she saw the monsters blocking her path.

* * *

(With Mamacita, Veld, and Miyuki)

Miyuki sat at the computer, her fingers flying across the keyboard, while Mamacita and Veld fought off monsters behind her. Mamacita pulled her silver sword from the chest of one monster, "Um, Miyuki? Could you speed it up a bit?"

"Well, sometimes I have to stop for a second to breathe, but I'm working on that."

Veld shot a machine that went behind Mamacita. She looked over at him gratefully. Miyuki threw her fist in the air, "I'm in!" Continuing to type, she added, "Now I just have to enter the Kill Code. Hope Meai and Aya are doing alright."

* * *

Aya and Meia were hiding behind a tree, panting. They had just gotten away from a Kalm Fang. Just one monster, and they couldn't even land a hit! Aya had gotten hit with it's tail, and had been poisened. If it weren't for the fact that Meia had brought an ether, Aya would have died. Meia looked out carefully from the tree. Nothing.

_CLANG!_

Meia spun around. Aya knelt with her back to Meia, her Cannon Gun blocking the Kalm Fang. It growled and pushed forward. Aya grunted and pushed back. Looking at Meia over her shoulder, Aya said, "Run!" Meia sat there, shocked and scared. Aya saw this and turned back to the monster. She pushed it away and aimed her gun. As it ran forward, she pulled the trigger and hit her target. Unfortunetly, it didn't do much damage.

Aya grabbed Meia's arm and pulled her to her feet. The two girls ran through the never ending forest.

* * *

The alarm stopped. The monsters were contained and the mess was cleaned up.

Miyuki sat back in her chair, exhuasted. Her fingers were killing her. Mamacita sat down on the floor, not really hurt, but definately drained of energy.

Ian and Reno busted through the door. Ian opened the door and the two ran inside in the Training Room.

Aya and Meia were lying on the floor, both unconsious. They were both bloodied and battered. Ian sighed in relief and picked Aya up. Reno did the same with Meia. Training would be off for a while.

* * *

Ian glancing over at Aya, who was asleep in the hosptital bed. Luckily, her wounds weren't fatal. Ian ran one of her hands through her hair. "What am I gonna do with you?" Ian had nearly beat the shit out the recepitonist when she told Ian that Aya would have to wait for a room. She sighed, looking out the window.

_"'Cuz your my kid! Ya have been, ever since me and Mamacita found ya! Mamas' don't like it when thier baby's hurt! We bite back!" Mariposa said, grinning. "And when I say bite, I mean beating up a few kids and running away. That's not cool." She chuckled_

Ian smiled._ You know, I think I know what you mean..._

* * *

..._mom._

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello! Thanks for the reviews! XD! Sorry for the short chapter. Now that i'm on Christmas Break, things should go a little faster. Enjoy!**_

_**Note: Meia belongs to Achioluv!**_

Chapter 10:

_They call me calm, strong, and collected,_

_They all say that I am popular._

_But the truth is I'm nothing like that at all._

_I'm just an ordinary girl._

_I wish I could just get rid_

_Of all this extra pressure amd be myself._

_But they would all say, it's out of character,_

_My heart Unlock!_

_-Kokoro no Tamago, Buono(Aya's theme-Japanesse)_

* * *

"Ian! What in the name of the Goddess are you doing?!"

Ian sighed from her perch on the top of the fridge in the kitchen. No one knew why that was her favorite spot, but it was. "What's your beef _now_,Trishe?" Trishe, who was looking up at her partner with an armful of supplies, gaped. "I can't believe your drinking in the middle of the day! Haven't you heard that 'idle hands are the Devil's workshop'?" Ian shrugged and took another swig of her sake. "Nope. Never heard of such a thing!" Trishe sighed and said, "Anyway, Mamacita has a mission in Kalm for us." Ian sat up. "What about Aya?"

Trishe smiled. "Don't worry, Ian. Mamacita says she'll watch her." Ian jumped off the fridge. "I'm not worried! I'm just being cautious!"

"Since when were you cautious?"

"...Shut up!"

* * *

Aya open her eyes. She just had another weird dream. In this one, she saw streaks of hazel and black, with a pink smear. Aya sat up, rubbing her forehead and looking around. She was in a hospital room? _Right, _She thought, _The Training Room. _Something was bothering her. She looked next to the bed and saw a peice of paper on the table next to the bed. She searched the table and found some crayons. Setting the paper on her kneess, she thought of what the colors reminded her of. _Meia has black hair, _Aya thought, begining to draw, _and hazel eyes. _When she finished, she looked at her picture of Meia. Her art skills were terrible. _But what about the pink smear? _Aya frowned, _What about a flower? Flowers are pink. _She quickly drew a flower at the bottom of the page.

"Sister Aya!"

She looked up to see Meia and Mamacita standing in the doorway. Meia still wore her Turk uniform, although she had bandages covering her forehead and hands. Meia smiled and ran across the room to Aya, who was still sitting in the bed. "How are you feeling?" Aya nodded and gave a small smile, surprised at Meia's cheerful energy. She handed the picture to the young Turk. Meia looked at the picture in shock. Glancing up, she said, "Sister Aya...how did you know we brought a flower for you?" Mamacita brought the pink flower over to the table. "Yes, how did you know?" Aya shrugged. "I saw the colors in my dream, and it sort of formed that." Mamacita's eyes widen barely, but Aya caught it. Turning to Meia, Mamacita said, "Meia, why don't you wait here with Aya for a minute. I need to step out in the hallway for a second." Meia nodded. "Okay, Sister Mamacita."

* * *

Out in the hallway, Mamacita snapped open her phone and dialed Ian's number.

"_Hell child speaking."_

Mamacita rolled her eyes. "Ian, can I ask you something?"

_"Yeah, hang on a second." _There was gunshot and several swears. Mamacita said worried, "Is something wrong?"

_"Nah, there's just some big bugs over here. What do you need?"_

"What would you say if I told you that Aya possibly might've predicted the furture?"

"_Well, first I would say you've finally cracked, and then I would say that she really is a Child of Fate."_

...Silence.

_"...Don't tell me your serious."_

"Well..."

_"Aw shit! Whatever you do, don't let Hojo touch her."_

"Is there a problem?"

_"Yeah! A Child of Fate is serious! Damn the Angel!"_

Mamacita blinked. Pulsian views differed from Gaian views. Gaians beleive in the Goddess, Pulsians believed in the Angel.

_"Look, just keep Aya away from the Science Department. Don't tell _anyone_ about this._ _I'll be there as soon as I can."_

* * *

Aya was talking with Meia, who was chatting away happily while she nodded to show she was listening. Meia stopped talking and looked at Aya with apology. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sister Aya! I've been talking on and on without letting you speak!" Aya shook her head. Talking wasn't really her thing. Meia frowned slightly. "But don't you want to talk about what we should do today?" Aya thought a moment and said, "I'm not sure what to do." Meia smiled, "Sister Aya, did you know you have an accent?" Aya nodded. Ian had told her about the different areas of Pulse and their accents.

Mamacita walked in. "Come on Aya, the doctor needs to take a few tests to see if you can be released from the hospital."

Moments later, after a few tests and a lot of band-aids, Aya was dressed and ready to go. She walked by Mamacita and Meia down the hallway to the elevator. A man walked by in a white lab coat. Aya could feel Mamacita's grip on her shoulder tighten slightly. Once they were in the elevator, Mamacita asked if Aya and Meia could clean up the Corps living room. The otheer members were out on missions, so they would get in the didn't want them training so soon.

* * *

Aya and Meia were cleaning the living room when Meia asked, "Sister Aya, how did you get into ShinRa?" When Aya didn't answer, she added quickly, "If you don't want to tell me, I don't mind!" Aya shrugged and said, "Yunnie found me."

"Where?"

"The Slums."

"Really? I met Brother Reno in the Slums!" Aya thought a moment. She turned to Meia. "Why do you say 'brother' and 'sister'?" Meia was a bit surprised. Aya wasn't trying to be rude, Meia knew, but she was very blunt with her opinions and ideas. Meia tilted her head, thinking. "I've always done that," She said, "It was how I was raised."

"Where you raised by your parents?"

"Nope. Three kids were my family in the Slums."

"'Were'? Did something happen?" Meia shifted, a little uncomfortable. "I don't really like talking about it." Aya nodded and continued to clean. Meia looked over at her. "What about your family?" Aya paused. Then, she said, "I had a momma, and two brothers."

"What happened?"

"I got sepparated from them a monnth ago." Meia looked down, "Sorry." Aya looked over at her andsmiled slightly. No one had ever said that to her before.

* * *

Mamacita was in her office talking to Veld over the phone. "Yes, I understand the situation." Pause. "No, I didn't have a clue." Pause. "I don't think Aya knows either." Pause. "Ian said to keep Aya here until she comes back. I'm sure she'll have an idea of what's going on." Pause. "Meia? Yes, she's here with Aya." Pause. "Oh really? Hmm, then I guess a partnership between the two would be the best." Pause. "Alright, bye."

Mamacita sighed and sat back in her chair. She had been on edge over the last few days. _I guess it's time for my Kill-Shot again, _She thought. Her last one had been two months ago. _I've been trying to hold it back for the sake of the Corps, but I can't supress it any longer. _She stood and stretched her arms. Ian was probably the only person in the Corps that could keep her Kill-Shot down for more than two months. Izzy's hyper-activity caused her to release her Kill-Shot randomly, which is one of the reasons her room was in Check. To be honest, Mamacita had no idea what Mariposa was thinking when she arranged the Red Mako injections.

Mamacita's phone buzzed, snapping her out of her thoughts. It was a text from Ian.

_'Mission accomplished.'_

Mamacita texted back, 'Anything important?'

_'Nah, just found some weirdo-creepy-stalkerish dolls.'_

'What?'

_'They're stalking dolls. They've been following us around for like, an hour.'_

'Are they hostile?'

_'Not so far. They just kinda...stand there. It's creepy.'_

Mamacita frowned and text, 'Report back.' Dropping her phone on the table, she rubbed her temples. First the Pulse Massecre, Kk's Kill-Shot, Ian in the wash machine, then Aya and Meia in the Training Room, and now stalking dolls. For some reason, these things never happened when Mariposa was in charge. _So much has happened in one month._ Mamacita could help but feel like Mariposa was laughing at her form the grave.

* * *

_**Please Review! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy New Years! My birthday is in a few weeks! I'm exited! Anyway, this chapter was being a pain in the butt. Everytime I'd get halfway through typing it up, my laptop would go all spazztic on me and refresh itself, deleting everything I'd type. :'( But I got it done! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7. If I did, Zack would've lived and Sephiroth would've died the first time. (Note: Sorry, all Sephy-fans!)**

Chapter 11:

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately._

_Like, is any of this for real..._

_...or not?_

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Aya was in her room-which used to be Yunnie's room-getting a book when she felt someone watching her. Aya turned, but saw no one. Shrugging, she left the room.

In a dark corner of Aya's room, a giggle could be heard.

"_She'll make an exellent plaything!"_

* * *

Ian and Trishe were in Mamacita's office.

Again.

For the same reason as last time.

...Again.

Mamacita shook her head. "So, let me get this strait: Trishe, you pushed Ian into Comander Hewely, who apologized even though it wasn't his fault. Then Ian, you tripped Trishe, who knocked into Comander Rhapsodos, who tripped into Genral Sephiroth, and then complained that you got blood on his Loveless book. Then Director Lazard walked out of his office, asking what all the yelling was about. Ian screamed, 'to the bat cave' and ran down the hallway with Trishe following behind."

Ian and Trishe nodded, "Yep, that's about it." Mamacita sighed. "Ian, how'd you get blood on the Comander's book?"

Just then, Kk came in holding a bloodied white jacket. "Ian! What the Hell!? I've told you not to wear a white jacket on missions! Do you know how friggan hard it is to clean?!" Ian frowned, "It was cold!"

"I don't care! You don't wear a white jacket when you're going on an _assasination _mission! It's common sense!"

"Whatever!"

Kk threw the jacket down. "Fine! You can clean your own jacket!"

Ian gaped. "What?! I can't do that! I've got other stuff to do!" She huffed. "I'll just buy a new jacket after every mission."

Yori, who was the Corps' financial overseer, poked her head through the door. "No way. Ian, your the best Corps memeber we've got. In your life time, you'll go on an infinite number of assasination missions, which means an infinite number of jackets, which means an infinite amount of money wasted. Therefore, you will wear no jacket."

* * *

Ian sighed and flopped on her bed. After being chewed out by Mamacita, she was _tired._ But no matter what she did, she couldn't get those creepy dolls out of her head. _Those had to be weapons from the Old World...they had to be._

Now, Ian was old. As in, _old_ old. She was the oldest in the ShinRa by far, dispite her young looks. That being said, when she was a kid (a few hundred years or so ago) it was a time in Pulsian history known as the Old World. In that time, magic was used to power machines. After the creation of Magitec, a mixture of life essence and the planet's power, the method of using magic and machines was banned, creating the New World era. The use of Old World machines and magic is heavy stuff. Ian knew only one group of people who could possibly control such a thing, and that was the Black Mages. She sighed. _Damn. _Black Mages were crazy to deal with and a pain in the crack.

That, and the Pulsian situation. There were only a few left now. From what Ian had learned, the Pulsians that were found were all between the ages of ten and fifteen, with Aya being the youngest. Ian frowned and sat up. Looking through the table beside her bed, she pulled out four ID cards, each patially covered in blood.

* * *

_Name: Jack De Aribia_

_Age: 15_

* * *

_Name: Arianna De Sola_

_Age: 13_

* * *

_Name: Rian De Aribia_

_Age: 11_

* * *

_Name: Aya De Anelja_

_Age: 10_

* * *

Ian sighed. If the Pulsian race was to continue, the four kids that had been found would have to repopulate when they were old enough. But...Aya was a Child of Fate. Children of Fate couldn't have children. They lived _a long _time, unless they were killed. Ian didn't want Aya to have to suffer not having child.

She stood up. Thinking about it wouldn't help. _It would be better if Aya met with the other survivors, _Ian thought, walking down the hallway. She'd send Kk down with Aya for now. Her head was _killing_ her.

* * *

Aya remained silent as they made their way to the SOLDIER Floor. She didn't know why she had never been to the other floors of the ShinRa Building, but figured she would someday. Kk had told her that they were meeting the other kids who had survived the Pulsian Massecre. She wasn't too thrilled. It had been hard enough meeting the other Corps members, who's drastic change in personality from member to member had given Aya headaches the first few weeks in ShinRa.

Aya hoped that the other survivors were more contained.

* * *

Eleven year-old Ryan, or Rian, was exited. Not only was he in_ ShinRa_, but he was also training to be _SOLDIER_! Ryan thanked the Angel and couldn't stop talking.

Fifteen year-old Jack couldn't be more miserable. He was on _Gaia_, for pete's sake! Not only that, but he was stuck in SOLDIER with the two most annoying people in the world.

"Hey, Jack! Zack said that he'd show us the Training Room!" Ryan babled on exitedly as he hoped around his older brother like a rabbit on speed. The dark haired teen that was assigned to look after the two brown haired siblings grinned. "Yep! You guys are gonna have a blast!"

"_Zacky-Boo!_"

Zack groaned. "Oh for the love of-"

A flash of black and red darted past the two brothers and ran right into Zack. Jack blinked and saw that it was a girl, maybe a year or two older than him, that was sitting on Zack. She wore her black hair up in two long pigtails, and wore a black and white sundress. Zack grunted and pushed the girl off of him. "Kk! What's with the nickname? And how come you're not in uniform?"

The girl-Kk-stood up and smiled, "It's revenge for saying I'm hardly a lady! And the reason I'm not in uniform is that today is my day off, so I thought I'd take Aya out for lunch." She turned to Jack and Ryan. Jack was surprised to see that her eyes were a bright, sparkling red. "Who're you guys?"

Zack explained, "These two are Jack and Ryan Aribia! They're training to become SOLDIERs!" Jack nodded politely while Ryan said, "Your pretty!" Jack smacked the back of his brother's head.

Kk laughed. "Well, aren't you blunt! I'm flattered but I think I'm a little old for you."

A soft voice said, "Can we go now?"

Zack, Jack, and Ryan looked down. A little girl, with ice blue doe eyes and short hair. She hid behind Kk's skirt. Kk smiled and pulled the girl out infront of her. The little girl wore a knee length white and purple sundress. "Just a minute, Aya," She turned to the boys, "Ryan, Jack, this is Aya!" Aya nodded and remained silent.

Ryan walked up to her and hugged her. Aya noticably stiffened, surprised by the action. Jack resisted the urge to drop-kick his younger brother for hugging a stranger. Ryan ignored the girl's reation and said, "Now _your _just a cutie, mate!"

Aya stomped on his foot and kneed him in the stomach. When he double over, she kicked him in the eye. "Ian says 'never let a stranger touch you'."

Kk stood there, mouth open in shock. Zack stared at Aya, and Jack ran over to help his brother up. "That was a little over the top, don't you think?" Jack snapped. Aya shrugged. "It was his fault."

"His fault or not, you shouldn't have kicked him!"

Ryan looked up at Aya. "Nah, it's alright. I _did_ hug her without permission. She had a right to kick me, mate. I'm just glad she kicked me in the eye and not anywhere _else._" He stood up and turned to walk to the Training room. He looked over his shoulder, "It was nice meeting you, Miss Kk and Miss Aya!"

* * *

Aya sat in a booth of an ice cream shop, staring out the window.

"Aya? You there?"

Kk was staring at her curiously. "Y'know, if you don't eat your ice cream, it's gonna melt." Aya nodded and began eating her strawberry ice cream. Kk tilted her head, "Something wrong?" Aya looked down before saying, "He was weird."

"Who?"

"That Ryan boy."

Kk nodded, "Yeah, not many guys I know wouldn't get kicked in the stomach and not complain. Zack being one of them." Aya looked up at the girl she considered her sister. "Kk, why are you wearing colored eye contacts?" Kk blinked. Instead of red, her eyes were a light green. "Hmm? Well, not many people approve of the Red Butterfly Corps. So, to keep from being disrespected, we wear colored contacts out in public when we're not on missions. Besides," She shrugged, "green is my natural eye color."

"Why are they red now?"

"The red mako. Like natural mako, it changes eye color when injected into someone."

"Oh. Will mine be red too?"

Kk smiled. "Yep!" Aya nodded and took another bite of her ice cream. A loud boom sounded outside. Kk looked worriedly out the window. "Uh-oh. Sounds like a storm's comin'." She turned to Aya. "Guess we'd better head back, huh?" Aya nodded.

Outside, Kk took Aya's hand and began to walk to the ShinRa Building. The wind blew, scattering litter around the sidwalk. As it did, Aya heard a faint wistle. She turned her head, trying to hear better, but the sound stopped. She looked up at the grey sky. Something flashed in her mind, but it was gone too quickly for her to make out any colors or shapes. Aya frowned.

_What was that?_

* * *

**Don't forget to review! You guys are awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I was able to get this one in early. Also, in this chapter, Ian says G.D (the curse word) so I put a - inbetweeen the words 'go' and 'dammit'. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Meia, she belongs to Achioluv.**

**Also, for those of you who have read Achioluv's story ****I want to be a Turk! **** I'm sure you'll reconize a certain part of this chapter! ^^**

Chapter 11:

_"Look, kid, I'm not the best of adoptive moms. I've killed 're _

_old enough to know what that means, right? That being said, you grow up _

_to be whatever you want, but I don't __**ever **__want you to say you want_

_to end up like me, understand?"_

_-Mariposa to Ian, ten years before Pulsian Massecre_

* * *

Aya and Kk walked into the ShinRa Building. Aya could feel Kk stiffen beside her. A man with a greasy looking black pony tail wearing a frown walked past them, ignoring Kk's cold stare. Once he was out of earshot, Aya asked, "Who was that?" Kk smiled and said, "That's Professor Hojo. You just stay away from him, okay?" Aya frowned slightly. She could tell that Kk's smile was forced.

They both walked onto the elevator. Aya remained silent, thinking. The flash she had seen outside...what did it mean? The ding of the elevator door opening snapped her from her thoughts.

"Hey, it's you! What's up, cutie?"

Aya looked up, reconizing the voice. She was met with a tight hug. It was Ryan. Aya pushed him away. He laughed and held up his hands. "Right, I forgot." He turned to Kk, "It's nice to see you again, Miss Kk." Kk nodded and said, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Zack." Ryan scratched his neck. "Well, yeah, but Zack wanted me to get something for him."

Aya sighed. This boy was strange. He seemed so...spacey, energetic, and happy. All the time. She didn't understand how he did.

Suddenly, a white flash when through her mind. And another. And another. The flashes kept coming and coming, until she couldn't see clearly in front of her. Sharp pain shot through her head, making her cry out. She barely heard Kk speaking to her. The flashes came again and again, bringing more and more pain. Aya felt her feet give out under her.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Aya glanced around, confused. She was stnading behind two people, a teenage girl with waist long blonde hair and a man with short aburn hair. He held a red bladed sword with runes scetched into it. Aya reconized the grey Corps uniform the girl wore, but couldn't see her face. The girl gripped a black sword in one hand, and a huge black gun in the other. Aya frowned. A cannon gun?_

_The man turned to face her. Aya noticed that he wore a SOLDIER uniform. She didn't reconize his face. "I didn't think they would send such a young rookie."_

_"Shut up!" The girl snapped, "It's your fault that all those people died!"_

_The man simply shrugged. "They were in the way."_

_"In the way?! They didn't have anything to do with you, you monster!"_

_The man raised his sword. "That doesn't matter now. Now, will you step away, or have your life taken in vain?" The girl charged at him, "Over my dead body!"_

_Aya stood there, unoticed by the two as they fought._

_Finaly, the girl collasped on her hands and knees on the ground, her weapons tossed to the side. The man walked past her. When he was gone, she slammed her fist into the ground, "Dammit!"_

* * *

Ian sat on her knees beside Aya's bed, trying to find her pulse. Kk was on the verge of tears. Aya had blacked out in the elevator, and she and Ryan couldn't get the little girl to respond, so they took her to Ian.

Mamacita watched with concern. Zack tried to calm down Kk. "She'll be okay," Ryan said turning to Ian, "Right?"

Ian tensed, then looked up at the six standing around her. "She's almost gone."

"W-what?!"

"I can barely feel her pulse at all."

Kk sarted crying. Zack looked away, putting an arm around her shoulder. Meia looked down, staring to sob. Reno hugged her. Mamacita stepped forward. "You're sure?"

"You think I'm joking?" Ian snapped, keeping her emotions from entering her voice, "Unless we use a Pheonix Down, which we don't have, she's a goner!" Mamacita looked at Aya sadly. Then she noticed Aya twitch.

* * *

"...Aya?...Aya!"

Aya's eyes opened slowly. A bright light flooded her vision, making her cringed and close her eyes quickly. Then she heard Meia's voice. "Sister Aya? Are you alright?"

Aya blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light. When she looked around, she saw that she was in her room, with Zack, Ian, Ryan, Kk, Meia, and Mamacita standing over her. Ian sighed in relief. "Y-you scared us to death, kid!" She said before hugging the confused blonde. "What did I do?" Aya asked. Ian stared at her in disbelief. "You were knocking on death's door! You don't feel weak or anything?" Aya thought a moment, then said, "I have a head ache."

Kk grabbed Aya tightly and hugged her, "Thank goodness you're okay!" Meia hugged her too. "We were so worried! Sister Kk ran and got Brother Reno and I as soon as she brought you here." Aya struggled for a bit before her muffled reply was heard. "C-choking...not...b-breathing." The two girls let go of her. Aya saw Kk and Meia's tear streaked faces and hugged them gently. "I'm sorry I scared you. But I'm okay, I promise!" She said, smiling slightly.

Ryan spoke up, "Y'know, Miss Aya, I was worried as well, mate! I think I might need a hug to comfort me too!" Ian placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alright that's enough from you, Lover Boy. Back it up from my little girl." Zack laughed, "Aww c'mon Ian! He just needs a hug!" Ian glared at him.

"He needs a hug, he gets one from you. Aya's too young to be huggin' boys!"

"And when will she be old enough to hug us, yo?" Reno asked, joining the conversation.

"When she's grown and out of the building."

"But she'll still live in the Corps!"

"That's the point."

Aya watched while Zack, Reno and Ryan argued with her adopted mother. Kk sighed and tried to keep Zack from getting hurt, with Meia doing the same with Reno. Mamacita crossed her arms, "What about me? Don't I get a say in this?" Ian turned to her, "What, you want grandkids so soon, grandma?"

"It's not like they're getting married!" Zack said. Ian threw up her hands. "It leads up to that!"

"No way. They're just kids!"

"Oh, and this is coming from Mr. Playboy-Pants?"

Zack opened his mouth to say something, but Kk beat him to it. "She's got you there, Zack." Kk said. Meia frowned, seeing that the conversation was getting heated quickly. "C'mon, guys, lets not fight..." Mamacita interupted her. "Grandma?" Ian nodded, "I'm Aya's mom, Meia, Reno, and Zack are her siblings, you're her grandma, Kk's her aunt, and her uncle is-"

Suddenly, Tseng stepped into the room, "Meia, Reno, I need you for a mission."

"_Yes, Uncle Tseng!"_ Everyone (exept Aya and Meia) exclaimed.

Tseng was silent for a moment, then he looked at Meia, who held her hands up in defence, "I didn't say anything about it, Brother Tseng!" Reno snickered. "Sorry, yo. Ian beat it out of me."

"Just for the record, I gave him ten bucks, a peice of gum, and a Twix."

"Shut it Ian!"

"Make me!"

Tseng sighed heavily and dragged the red head out of the room, muttering something that sounded like it rhymed with 'pucking grass cole'. Meia turned to Aya and said, "Feel better!" before following them.

Aya looked over at Ryan, who held out his arms, "Can I have a hug too?" Aya sighed and reluctantly hugged him. Zack cheered, "Atta boy!"

"GO-DAMMIT BOY!" Ian lunged for Ryan, only to be held back by Kk and Mamacita. Aya watched with interest as Ryan scrambled around her bed to hid behind Zack, who tried to block Ian's sharp nails as she continued to claw at Ryan.

Aya smiled. So this was what she would have to put up with for the rest of her life? Strangely, Aya didn't mind the thought of it.

* * *

Somewhere in an alley in Midgar, two people stood talking to each other.

The cloaked figure turned to a girl. "You've seen her?" The girl scoffed. "Weak. Although," She tilted her head thoughtfully, "it'll be fun to play with her. I can't wait to snap her boness in two! I'll break everything but her neck!" The figure sighed, "Not now, you won't. I need to keep up appearences in the company."

The girl leaned up against the wall of the alley, dissapointed. "...I know that. But that was the deal right? I help you carry out your plans, and in return I get to play with the girl, right?"

"As long as you just don't break her too soon. I still need her."

The girl nodded, "Yep! So I can go play now?" The figure sighed again. "Go." And with that, the figure was gone. The girl cracked her knuckles and walked out of the alley.

_"Let the party...begin!"_

**Heheh...sorry about how serious it got all the sudden...Anyway, we got to see the Antigonist! Who could it be? *SUSPENSE* Hahaha, I hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry! *dodges various objects thrown* I missed the last update! To be honest, this chapter kinda scared me. I didn't wanto make anything too dramatic. I also have school tomarrow, which makes me mad becase there's going to be black ice on the roads. Anyway, Enjoy, and don't hate me! :)**

Chapter 13:

* * *

Aya was in the Training Room with Kk and Yori, who were going to show her how to really fight. "Okay Aya!" Kk said, "First, you need to know how to block!" Kk lifted her arm. Wrapped around her arm was a semi thick peice of metal. "These are called arm guards. Memebers like Yori and I who use small or thin weapons wear this to help block attacks." Kk summoned her bow and arrows. "For example." She pulled the string back along with an arrow and shot it at Yori, who yelped and crossed her arms infront of her, making the arrow bounce off her arm guards and fall to the floor. Yori turned and glared at Kk, "What was that for?!" Kk shrugged. "To show her how to block," Kk turned to Aya, "Understand?" Aya nodded.

"Alright. Members that don't use arm guards use their weapons. You, for example, have a large weapon, so it'll be easier to block." Kk walked up to Aya and lifted Aya's arm that held the Connon Gun. She positioned Aya's arm to where it covered the front part of her body. "This is a good way to block, but you should do it in a way that's more comfortable for you. Try it." Aya nodded and shifted her left arm to where it was crossed infront of her, and brought her weapon up infront of her. "Like this?"

"Yep! Now, try to block."

Kk walked back across the room. She turned to face Aya, drew her bow, and raised it, aiming for Aya. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Kk shot the arrow. Aya suddenly froze, unable to move. The arrow was moving so fast. Would she be able to block it? It came, faster and faster, and Aya couldn't move. It was so sharp. What if it it her? If she died? The arrow was less than a foot from her when a sharp knife flew through the air and hit it. The knife embedded deeply into the Trainin Room door, pinning the arrow to the door. Aya looked over at Yori. Yori held up her right hand. Strips of lightning ran up and down her hand, cracking with electricity and heat. Four razor sharp knives appeared. Yori glared at Aya. "Look, kid, you're wasting my time. The Corps isn't a preschool. Either you fight, or you die. Your choice." Kk crossed her arms. "Yori, don't say that! She's trying her best!"

Yori turrned to her partner and glared. "Trying your best isn't enough. She's practically useless." She turned to Aya, "Choose. Stay in the Corps and be useful or die." Aya could feel tears coming to her eyes. She'd never been called useless before. And she really _was _trying her best, but the arrow had been moving so _fast_. She just...froze up. Aya looked down at the floor, tears threatening to spill. _I want to help...I don't want to be useless..._Aya thought, her mind becoming more clouded. Finally, she ran out of the Training Room, tears streaking her face and embarassement weighing on her. She didn't want Yori to see her crying. Aya could Kk calling out to her, telling her wait, but Aya ignored her and kept running.

* * *

ShinRa cadet Cloud Strife was in _a lot_ of trouble.

He had been minding his own buissness when a few other cadets walked up to him, and (like always) 'tested' him. Cloud didn't speak much and usually stayed away from trouble whenever he could, but trouble seem to follow him wherever he went.

And that was why he had been hiding in a broom closet on the Main Floor for three hours.

Cloud leaned up against the door of the closet, listening. He couldn't hear the voices of the cadets that had been chasing him earlier. Easing the door open, Cloud peeked out. The coast was clear. Cloud couldn't help but sigh in relief as he made his way down the hallway. Well, he would have to face the bullies one way or another, but at least it wouldn't be at seven in the morning. He was about to board the elevator when he heard a soft sobbing. Confused, Cloud looked around the lobby, but there was no one in the vincity exept for the two bored looking recieptionist and himself. Cloud would have ignored it, thinking it was just his hearing, but the sobbing sounded hurt. Cloud heard this many times coming from himself when he was child. He never figured out what made the other children bully him. Was it his blonde, chocobo like hair, pale skin, or the fact that he didn't like to do what the other children like do? Cloud wasn't sure, but if he was hearing the same thing, he had to find some way to help. Cloud looked behind a large potted plant in the corner of the lobby, where the sobbs were loudest, and nearly had a heart attack when he saw two sharp blue white eyes staring back at him.

The figure sniffed, and Cloud reconized it as a little girl. Like himself, she had pale blonde hair. What startled him the most was her eyes. The little girl stared back, tears staining her cheeks. Cloud stood there, staring at her, trying to figure out where she came from. She wore a grey uniform, but Cloud couldn't remember what section of the company wore uniforms like that. Clearing his throat, Cloud said, "Umm, Are you alright?" The girl didn't anwser him. Instead, she rubbed her eyes. Cloud fought back the urge to break his gaze away from her. Her eyes were unnerving. They were a little too big for her face, and seem to peer into your mind. Cloud ignored this urge. If he was going to help this girl, he couldn't show her that was uncomfortable. He tried again, "Uh, okay...Can you get home by yourself?" The little girl sniffed and looked down, thinking. She mumbled softly to herself. Cloud caught bits and peices of her mumbling, somethings like, "I guess I should," and "Ian would be worried," and "But Yori...". Cloud didn't know who Ian or Yori were, but he guessed that they were related to the girl in some way. Finally, the girl seemed to make up her mind and said, in a small, soft voice, "Okay." Cloud nodded and held out his hand. The girl took his hand hesitantly.

He pulled her to her feet and asked, "What's your name?"

"Aya Harvey." The last name sounded familiar to Cloud, but he couldn't place it. Cloud nodded and took her hand, "I'm Cloud." Aya had to be at least three years younger than himself, because she only came up a little bit past his waist.

"Do you live nearby?"

"Yes. On the Corps Floor."

Cloud had never heard of the Corps. The two walked up to the recieptionist's desk. The woman looked up at Cloud and smiled, "Good morning! How can I help you?" She noticed Aya. "Oh how cute! Is this your daughter?" Cloud was taken by surprise at her question. "Oh, um, no, we're not r-related," He stuttered,"I was wondering if you could help us find where she's supposed to be?" The woman nodded and smiled at Aya. She quickly looked away as Aya looked back with her sharp eyes. "Alright," The woman said, typing into her computer, "I remember you! Miss Yunnie brought you in after the Pulsian Massecre. What's your last name, sweetie?"

"Harvey."

"Harvey?," The woman said, looking down at her, "So, your Miss Ian's daughter?" Aya nodded. The woman smiled, "Well, Miss Ian is a _very_ lucky woman to have such a cute little girl." Aya smiled slightly. She liked this woman. She was nice. The woman smiled at her, "See? Your even cuter when you smile!" She looked at the computer screen, "You're supposed to be on the Corps Floor, which is level twenty-four." Cloud nodded, "Thank you."

Aya smiled a little wider. "Thank you very much!" The woman smiled back, "Anytime! I'll see you later!"

* * *

Aya walked along side Cloud down the hallway to the elevator. She watched with intrest as two boys in blue uniform walked up to them. "Hey there, Cloudy," One of the boys said in a taunting voice.

"Leave me alone, Dominick," Cloud muttered, looking at the floor. He tried to walked past them, but Dominick stepped infront of him, smirking. "Where you going, huh, Cloudy?" Aya frowned. Cloud hadn't done anything to this guy. Aya quickly decided that she didn't like this Dominick person. But Aya liked Cloud. He was nice to her, and helped her out in the lobby. Aya frowned deeper. She didn't like it when people were mean to the people who were nice to her. Aya took a forward, placed her hands on Dominick's stomach, pushed.

Silence.

Dominick stood there, uneffected by Aya's efforts. Aya continued to push. "What're you doing, kid?" Dominick asked, trying to keep from laughing. Aya looked up him, "Go away!" Dominick raised an eyebrow. "'Scuse me?"

"I said go away! You're a meanie-beanie!"

Cloud blinked. He'd never heard that one before.

Dominick smirked and reached behind Aya to pick her up by the back of her uniform. As Aya's feet left the ground, she choked slightly, but regained her breath. Aya struggled and kicked against his grip. Cloud tensed and ran forward to help her, but the other boy, blocked him. "Move, Jimmy!" Cloud exclaimed, trying to shove past him.

Dominick smirked as Aya struggled. "Hey, you know a kid doesn't belong here right? Maybe I can take to your mommy." Aya threw a puch at him, but he dodged easily, "Well, now, we got a fiesty one, now, huh?" Aya continued to struggle when she heard footsteps. Aya glanced behind Dominick and her eyes widened visibly.

_"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER, YOU DAMN WEASEL!"_

_Angel help us, _Aya thought.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, if you want to know more about a character, like Aya or Ian, just say their name in a review and I'll put in little info in the next chapters. First name is the next chapter's. Please Review! I love you All! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! Haha, I'm really nervous about this chapter because it marks the first rising action of the plot. From now on, every hint-given by Roxanne probably-will foreshadow what's to come, so pay attention!If I'm lucky, these hint's won't be obvious. Also, please refer to the last chapter's ending A/N to learn about the characters!**_

_**Note: Twisted Paradox requested some info on Yunnie and Ryan, so here it is! Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 14:

_Name: Yunnimaria Cresent_

_Known as Yunnie. An expert with the sword, though she prefers to use a hand gun, Yunnie was born in ShinRa. Taken from the Science department as a young child by Ian, she's constantly on the look out for a certain someone who hurt her when she was just eight years-old. Yunnie prefers to work alone, but doesn't mind a little company. Known as a Dangerous Member, like Ian, Yori, and Izzy, she wears a shock necklace to prevent her from snapping and going out of control on missions. Naturally optimistic, Yunnie rarely shows the need for Miyuki to activate her shock necklace. She's is Lily's partner._

_Name: Rian de Aribia_

_Pulsian Name Meaning: Sun of the Desert Plains_

_Known as Ryan. Always energetic and carefree, Ryan is constantly getting himself into things he can't get himself out of while taking his older brother Jack along for the ride. Known for his short attention span and hyperactive personality. Ryan was born in the Desert Plains region of Pulse, near the equator. Ryan, along with Jack, was transported to Gaia by their grandmother, who took care of the two boys when their mother died. Although they had been on Gaia for two years prior to the Pulsian Massecre, they were found by SOLDIER First Class Angeal, who took them to ShinRa. Ryan has taken a shine to Aya, much to Ian's dislike, and hugs her whenever he sees her._

* * *

The grip on Aya's uniform started to choke her. She struggled a bit before suddenly falling to the floor. Aya looked up and saw Ian and Angeal. Ian grabbed the collar of Dominick's shirt and slammed him against the wall, his feet about a foot from the floor. Aya took the chance to run and hide behind Cloud, who had shrugged Jimmy away. Aya's eyes widened. She knew Ian was strong, but had no idea she was strong enough to lift a guy off his feet. Ian gritted her teeth, "What're you think you're doing, picking up a kid like that?" Ian seriously considered beating him to a bloody pulp, but glanced over at Aya, who was watching with wide eyes. She couldn't just kill him infront of a ten year old kid. She dropped him to the floor, a look of disgust clear on her face. "Go to Hell!" Dominick exclaimed and stumbled to his feet. He threw a punch at Ian, who merely caught his fist, "Been there, done that." Twisting it backwards, Ian kicked him him to the floor. Dominick clutched his fist to his chest. She looked down at him, glowing red eyes shining brightly. "Look," Ian said sharply, "this time, it was just me. But the next time you lay a hand on one of our members, you'll face _all _of us. And we do not take it lightly. You'll go home in a paper bag. Understood?" And with that, Ian spun on her heel to face Jimmy, "Any questions?" Jimmy quickly shook his head. Ian looked over at Angeal. "Thanks again for helping me find her." Angeal smiled, "No problem. As long as Aya is safe."

Angeal frowned at the two boys. "Come on, you two. We need to have a talk."

As Angeal dragged the two boys down the hall, Ian turned and hugged Aya, "What am I gonna do with you, Aya?" Ian looked at Cloud. "Who're you?" Aya pointed at him. "That's Cloud. He helped me." Cloud shifted uncomfortably. He glanced at Ian. Ian's face was serious before it broke into a wide grin. She clapped a hand on his shoulder, surprising him. "Well, thanks, kid! It's nice to know there's _someone _in this trash dump with a good heart!" Cloud blinked, "Huh?" Ian let go of his shoulder and grabbed Aya's hand, "Well, Aya, we gotta go home. Kk's worried sick." Aya nodded and turned to Cloud. "Thank you. I'll see you later!" Cloud tilted his head, a little confused. It was rare that Infantry men saw members of the other sectors, exept for SOLDIER. He couldn't help but ask why. Aya raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that what friends do?" And with that, Aya and Ian walked down the hallway, leaving Cloud to wonder when he had became friends with the little girl.

* * *

As they entered the Corps floor, Aya couldn't help but glance around for Yori. Ian saw this and said, "Kk told me what Yori said. Don't worry, she's always like that." Aya saw Yori sitting on th floor in the living room, painting her nails. Ian let go of Aya's hand, walked up behind Yori, and cleared her throat. Yori spoke without turning around. "It's not my fault she's no use to us." Aya flinched. Ian sighed. "I didn't wanna have to do this, but I guess I do," She threw her head back and yelled, "MIYUKI! HIT IT!"

Aya watched. Yori's eyes widened, "Oh shi-!" Yori suddenly yelped in pain and fell on her back, squirming and clawing at her neck. Aya looked at Ian with a concerned looked on her face, "What's going on?"

"Miyuki activated Yori's shock necklace." Ian bent down and said, "Have you learned your lession?" Yori continued to thrash around the floor. "S-screw you old h-hag!" Yori said through gritted teeth. Ian shrugged, "Have it your way. MIYUKI!" Yori cried out in pain and clawed violently at her throat. Aya could see little drops of blood form on Yori's neck. Aya turned to Ian. "Please make it stop! She's hurt!" Ian shrugged again and yelled, "WE'RE GOOD!" Aya watched as Yori suddenly went limp, her breathing labored. Ian sighed. "Yori, don't make me do that again. Everyone here is useful. If not, then you're just as useless as Aya." Ian left the room. Aya watched her leave. The sound of Yori sitting up made Aya look over at her. Aya's blood ran cold. Yori glared at her before slowly standing up and limping down the hallway. Aya stood there, unsure of how to react.

Yunnie walked in. Turning to Aya, she asked, "Who was yelling?"

"Ian."

"Why?"

"Yori was mean, so Ian shocked her."

Yunnie blinked, "Again?" Aya frowned. Again? How many time had Yori been shocked? As if senesing her question, Yunnie added, "Yori is...hateful. She doesn't see herself as a Corps member. She has violent outbursts which can trigger a Kill-Shot High. To prevent this, she has to wear a shock necklace to stimulate her mako." Aya noticed a black band around Yunnie's neck that had two glowing green dots. "Is that what a shock necklace is?" Aya asked, pointing. Yunnine nodded.

"Why are you wearing one?"

"I have violent outbursts too, sometimes. But only when I'm angry." Yunnie started walking down the hall, "Do you want to come check on Yori with me?" Aya nodded. Yori may not want to see her, but Aya wanted to make sure she was okay. aya followed Yunnie down the hall to the bathroom. Yunnie knock on the door, "Yori, it's me and Aya. We're hear to help take off the necklace." Yori's muffled voice was heard through the door. "Go to Hell!" Aya wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that was directed at her. Yunnie sighed and replied in the standard Corps anwser, "Been there, done that. Yori, if you don't let us help, your neck will get infected and you'll have to wear an ugly scarf." Silence. Slowly, the door cracked, revealing only a little bit of Yori. "...What color?"

"Orange and yellow."

The door opened fully. Yori looked at Aya, "Not you. Only Yunnie." Yunnie glanced over at Aya apologically. Aya watched the door close. She stood there, wondering what to do next. Shrugging, she walked into the living room, hoping to find someone to train with.

* * *

Ian groaned silently.

She _hated _meetings. They were too serious and boring. Ian had no idea how Mamacita could do it, but there she was, listening carefully to the President's rambling about the Wutai war. And, being the second in command, Ian was there too, standing behind Mamacita. It took all of her strength not to fall asleep standing up. Luckily, Reno was there as well, since Tseng was on a mission. Reno stood behind Veld, who sat across from Mamacita.

Now, most people would say that Ian Harvey and Reno Sinclair were related. It was believeble. Both had incredibly bright red hair and facial tattoes, even though Ian had small purple tear drops just below her eyes and Reno had red stripes from his temple to the bottom of his eyes. Both had come from the slums. Actually, it had been Tseng who had found her while taking Reno to the Turks for the first time, but that's a story for a different time. Anyway, dispite the shocking resemblences (Ian and Reno even acted alike at times) the two were very different. But most times, they were always getting in trouble together.

Like right now for example.

Ian glanced at her phone as the screen lit up, signaling a text message. It was from Reno. "_Shoot me now."_ Ian text back, _" Believe me, If I could, you'd be dead already." _Reno looked at her with wide eyes. Ian smiled sweetly, then texted, _"Hey, wanna hear a joke?"_

_"Sure."_

_"What do you call a guy with a house sticking out of the back of his pants?"_

_"I dunno, what?"_

At that moment, Vice President Rufus ShinRa walked in. Ian quickly sent the text.

_"Roof-ass."_

Reno started coughing, trying to cover up his laughter. He bent down and showed the texts to Veld, pretending that it was important. Veld read the message and sighed. Lazard, who was sitting next to Mamacita, said, "Is there a problem?" Veld shook his head. "No, not at all." Veld gave Mamacita a knowing glance and Ian immediantly knew she was in for it now. Ian recieved a text from Mamacita. _"What do you call a Corps member who texts one more bad joke?"_

_"...Put in Check?"_

_"Correct. Now behave yourself."_

Ian swore silently. Mamacita and Veld had some kind of telepathic thing going on or something. She sighed and glared at Reno. She texted, _"Thanks alot, General Jackass!"_

_"Sorry, yo."_

Ian frowned and scrolled through her contacts, searching for someone to text. Trishe _never _anwsered texts, and Reno would probably get her in trouble again. She saw Sephiroth's name and grinned. Sephiroth stood next to her, and wouldn't get her trouble. She started texting. _"Hey, Seph, wanna hear a joke?"_

Sephiroth glanced at his phone and sighed. A moment later, Ian revieced a text. _"How old are you? Ten?"_

Ian stuck out her tongue at him when the nobody was looking. She texted, _"Old enough to know better, but young enough not to listen. Get old is manditory, but growing up is optional, you know."_

Sephiroth simply turned off his phone. Ian's jaw dropped. _Is he ignoring me?! Asshole!_ She thought. Ian groaned silently again. This was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

After the meeting, Mamacita looked over at Ian. Ian braced herself for a lecture, but was surprised when Mamacita didn't blow her head off. Instead, Mamacita said, "Ian, I think Aya needs to do an interogation with Izzy." Ian's eyes grew wide. "No, Mamacita! Aya's only ten! She'll have nightmares until she's sixteen!" Mamacita sighed, "I'm well aware of that, Ian. But it's getting more and more dangerous around the company. When the security system went haywire, we were lucky Aya wasn't there to see the bodies. Next time something like that happens, I can't garentee that Aya won't see it. And what would happen if she saw it in a vision? That would be worse. I would rather have her witness death now than by accident."

Ian wouldn't relent. "Yeah, what do we tell her? 'Oh, Aya you're gonna watch a guy die a painful and gory death'?"

"What if she doesn't see it, and she's on mission with you? What if you lose control and kill somone? What will she think of you, Ian?" Mamacita snapped. Ian was silent. Ian was just as much of a killer as Izzy was. Ian tried again, "But-" Mamacita cut her off. "I'm sorry, Ian," She said, "but Aya needs to see this. I feel terrible about it. It's the only way." Ian looked at Mamacita, "Can we at least wait for a month? Aya's just now got used to life here. She's talking more and I don't want her to be truamatized." Mamacita nodded. Mamacita placed a reasuring hand on Ian's shoulder before walking away.

Ian just stood there thinking. She sighed. Aya really _was _too young to watch Izzy. Ian had first seen Izzy kill ten years ago, and it still gave her nightmares every once and a while. Making Aya watch Izzy kill was like making a three year old watch Saw. It was a creul idea. And yet, Mamacita was right. Before too long, Aya would have to kill to save herself. Ian would rather Aya watch Izzy than kill someone and find out. Of course, Aya would still have the guilt of taking a life.

Ian looked at her hands. She was the only Corps member who didn't wear gloves. Scars covered her hands and arms. Her chest, back, stomach, neck, legs; scars were everywhere. Few were new, most were old. Burn scars, knive scars, tazers, acid, nails, bolts, screws...Ian had been tortured many times. She's tortured other people before. Even enjoyed it. It obvious that Ian was a monster. That was why she hated the thought of Aya watching someone die. Ian was afraid that Aya might enjoy it. It wouldn't be strange. Many of the people who worked for ShinRa enjoyed watching people die. Being a monster...People hated monsters. Being one herself, Ian couldn't bear the thought of Aya going through that.

* * *

Reno was walking out of the Breifing Room. Veld had told him to go on ahead. Reno stretched his arms over his head. _Ian's gonna kill me, _He thought. Reno stopped walking when he saw Ian standing in the middle of the hallway, staring at her hands with a blank look on her face. Reno frowned and walked up to her, "Ian! What's up, yo? You feelin' alright?" Ian snapped out of her thoughts. "H-huh?" Reno frowned deeper. Ian never stuttered. "What's wrong?" Reno asked. Ian seemed to think about the question for a moment, but simply shrugged, "Nothing. Just tired." She grinned and suddenly punched Reno in the shoulder, hard. "Ow! What the heck was that for, yo?!"

"That's for gettin' me in trouble!"

* * *

Aya was in the living room watching Roxanne play a video game. In the game, Roxanne was playing as a girl with a chainsaw who was cutting through the living dead. Everytime Roxanne would land a hit, hearts and sparkles would pop up all over the screen. Aya heard Ian walk into the living room. Ian stopped and stared at the screen, "Rox, Aya's too young to see that. Play something else."

"It's not that bad," Roxanne replied, her fingers flying across the controller and her eyes never leaving the screen, "This game probably has the worst graphics ever."**

Ian placed her hands on her hips. "How is it not that bad? Look at how short that girl's skirt is!"

"She's a cheerleader. It's understandable."

"Whatever," Ian glanced up at the clock, "Actually, it's nine. Aya, babe, time for bed." Aya stood and turned to Ian, rubbing her eye, "I'm not tired." Ian smirked and said, "Yeah, you are. C'mon." Aya just nodded and followed Ian to her bedroom. Ian tucked her in. "Tomarrow you'll be training with Roxanne, so don't worry about Yori." Aya nodded and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Ian stretched her arms as she walked into the livingroom. Roxanne was still playing the game. Ian sat down on the couch. "How'd you get that far? I kept failing." Roxanne just shrugged, "I know how to use a chainsaw."

"Thats only because you use one."

Roxanne shrugged. After a few moments of silence, Roxanne suddenly asked, "Hey, have you noticed anything...weird about Trishe lately?" Ian frowned. "No, not really. Why?"

"She's being acting a little on edge lately. Yori too." Roxanne paused the game and turned to face Ian, her experession blank, "What do you think?" Ian thought a moment, then shrugged. "I haven't noticed anything. Every one's been edge ever since the last security error. But then again, you're the phsykic, not me. If something feels wrong too you, it probably is."

"Actually," Roxanne said, "I haven't been able to feel anything supernatural." Ian raised her eyebrows. "Since when?"

"Ever since Aya almost died."

"Aya's a Child of Fate. You think that's been effecting you?" Roxanne shook her head. "When Aya was unconsious, I felt a very strong energy enter and leave her. It's normal to have an energy come and go, but one that could out match yours, Ian, and hit Aya at such a young age is beyond believable. In any case, Aya _should've _died, but instead woke up like nothing happened. Ever since I felt that, I've not been able to feel anyone's shift in energy levels," Roxanne looked Ian in the eyes and said, "If I'm not wrong, while Aya was unconsious she actually saw a vision of the future. Whatever she saw will happen. As a Child of Fate, her abilities are growing much too quickly, which is why her heart stopped. If this happens again, Aya will not survive."

Ian was silent for a moment, taking in this new information. If Aya's quick delevopment was affecting Roxanne's ability, then things could get bad. The Corps depended on Roxanne to find targets and traps they couldn't see, as well as threats and spies. Something was blocking Roxanne's extra senses (which was basically imposible), and Ian had a feeling it wasn't Aya. It had to be something _strong. _Someone's name popped up in the back of Ian's head, but she pushed it away. There was no way he could be responsible; he was dead.

...Right?

* * *

_**Hmm, I wonder who Ian's thinking about...'course I can't tell you yet. (MUHAHAHA!)**_

_**As for the **: The game Roxanne is playing is called Lolipop Chainsaw. I haven't played the game myself, but I read a walkthrough and it said that while the story line is great, the characters were more focused on than the actual game play.**_

_**I hope you liked it and stay with me for the long ride of this story! Review please!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I was looking through my notes and saw that the estimated chapters that this story would've been was 95 chapters. Well, I didn't want to drag it out that long so I took some of the useless stuff out and continued, so that's why there's a two year time skip.**

**Note: I tried to make this as close to the game as I could without making it terrible, so I apologized if it's too corny or horrible.**

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15:

*Two Years Later*

A scream tore through the night, causing Aya's eyes to snap open and her muscles tense in alarm.

Now twelve years old, Aya was a fast fighter. She still lacked in strength, but two years of vigorous training on her part had left her with enough stamina and speed to reach second place in being the fastest in the Corps. Her senses were sharper, despite not having the red mako injections yet, and her reflexes were acute as well. Aya still wasn't very tall, only five feet tall barefoot (five two wearing the Corps boots) and was as scrawny as they come. Her weight worried both Mamacita, Ian, and Izzy, who'd sworn she would fatten Aya up before she hit thirteen. Ian had argued with Mamacita about Aya joining Izzy in a interrigation. Ian had won, with the help of Meia and Reno, and Aya wasn't to join Izzy until the next major interrigation. Surprisingly, this didn't happen for during the two year time span. ShinRa had been calm, continuing their opperations without interuption. The whole world seemed calm, actually.

A whole Pulsian village was found eight months after the Pulsian Massecre, and, with ShinRa's help, were starting to rebuild what was left of the Planet Pulse. The Pulsian population was increasing, slowly but steadily, dispite the mass number of funerals that were held. Much to Aya's dispair, however, no Children of Fate had been found. She was allowed to go to the funerals, as was Ian, Mint, and Izzy, but did not reconize anyone. A few people greeted Ian, though many turned their back as soon as they saw her. Aya didn't understand this, seeing as how Ian was always trying to help someone. Ian may gripe about it, but at least she tried. However, when Aya asked Ian about the reactions of others, Ian's face darkened slightly and she anwsered by saying, "Just don't like me." When Aya pushed further into why they didn't like her, Ian would ignore the question all together.

Anyway, nothing major had happened in the past two years, but you know what they say. Third time's the charm.

Aya reached under her pillow and grabbed her handgun. She was still half asleep, and didn't have the energy to summon her weapon yet. The scream sounded again, and Aya quietly slipped out of bed. Shivering when her bare feet hit the cold floor, Aya walked to the door. Taking a breath, she open the door quickly and slowly made her way down the hallway. Judging from the silence behind her, the other members were either about to join her, or hadn't heard the scream. Aya saw the light on in the kitchen. She entered the kitchen, only to find Trishe sitting on her knees on the floor, looking up at her with teary eyes.

"Trishe?" Aya set her handgun on the table and ran over to help her. Ian ran in holding a switch blade with Mamacita behind holding a baseball bat. The other members also stood behind, weilding various objects. "Trishe?" Ian said, closing the blade and moving over to help too, "What happened?" Trishe wipped her eyes with the sleeva of her shirt, "I came in to get some asprin for my headache, and there was someone in here. I screamed, and they turned around and bolted out the door." Aya helped Trishe sit in a chair as Ian went to the door. She turned to them. "It's locked and the alarm is on," Ian tilted her head, "Are you sure you weren't seeing things? You _did _have alot to drink last night." Trishe shook her head, "I wasn't seeing things! I came in to get something for my hangover, which I blame you for, Ian, and someone was in here!" Tora frowned. "But how is the door locked if the person came in and ran out?" She asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah, and how come the alarm didn't go off? We're on the twenty-fourth floor, after all."

Trishe's jaw dropped, "You think I'm _lying_?" Everyone turned to Roxanne expectantly. If anyone could detect a lie, it was her. Roxanne shrugged, "She's telling the truth, as far as I can tell." Mamacita sighed and looked up at the clock. "Well," She said, "As long as we're all up, we might as well start working." A chorus of groans and swears echoed through out the kitchen. "But it's six in the morning!" Aya said. Mamacita just waved off the statement. "Alright, guys, c'mon, get ready. You have half an hour." And with that, everyone went off to their room to get ready.

Aya sighed as she pulled on her uniform. She hadn't been on any missions yet, and spent most of her days alone, training or stretching while she waited for the other girls to finish missions. Aya stepped into her boots and grabbed her hairbrush. She rarely saw Meia or Ryan. Meia was fourteen now, and had more responsibilty as a Turk. Ryan was caught up in his training as SOLDIER, and, although he was the same age as Aya, he was so tired after training that Aya didn't want to bother him.

Once Aya was finished, she looked in the full-length mirror that rested against the wall across from her bed. Ian had given it to her for her eleventh birthday. Aya had cut her hair last year, making it so short it barely touched her shoulders. Everyone thought it looked cute, but Aya just cut it so that it wouldn't get in her way during training. Now that she was twelve, Aya's uniform was clinging to what little curves she had. This bothered Aya, seeing as Yori had told her that she would have to start doing things to make her self presentable. "Now Aya," Yori had said, "You're almost a teenager now, and that means boys are going check you out soon. You need to start enhancing your self. You're not the prettiest, but you're okay looking, so only use a little makeup to show off you're looks!" Yori had given Aya some makeup, but Aya never wore it, seeing as it wasted her time in the morning.

Aya stepped out into the hall and walked into the living room. Yori looked over at her, "Aya! You're not wearing the makeup!" Aya shook her head. "I don't need it." Before Yori could pounce on Aya and put makeup on her, Mamacita came to the rescue. "Aya, today, you're going to Miyuki to learn mission basics." Aya nodded and ran out of the door, grabbing a apple from Izzy before she left.

(Training Room, SOLDIER Floor)

Aya nodded to Miyuki in greeting.

"Alright, kid," Miyuki said, turning in her computer chair. She gave Aya a black detached sleeve. Aya replaced her right arm's sleeve as Miyuki said, "See that screen on the side of the sleeve?" Aya nodded, looking at the black screen that covered half of her lower arm. Miyuki swiped her finger across the screen and it lit up to show a light blue backround with the ShinRa logo in the back. The Red Butterfly Corps insignia, three red butterflies, was in the top corner of the screen. There was a column of apps on the opposite side, from Materia to Mail. A rectangular box at the top showed what looked like blue waves.

"That," Miyuki said, pointing to the waves, "is the DMW system. DMW stands for Digital Mind Waves. That's what shows how close you are to a Kill-Shot. And this," She pointed to a green bar, a yellow bar, and a red bar, "the green bar shows how many Health Points you have. It's a rough estimate of how much longer you have to live." Miyuki stood up and walked into the training area. Aya followed and stood infront of her. "Your health is affected by how much damage you take," Miyuki explained, "For example." She suddenly swung her fist into Aya's stomach, sending Aya to the ground. Aya gasped for air. _Since when was she so strong?! _Aya thought, rubbing her stomach as she stood up. "Sorry," Miyuki said. "You could be in SOLDIER," Aya winced. She looked at her Health bar. It was half empty and had turned yellow. "When you use items, like a potion, it heals you and fills up your bar. But remember, the Health bar is just a rough estimate, so if it's empty and you're still breathing, don't freak out."

Aya pointed to the pictures below the DMW. There was a picture for each Corps member. "What's that?" Aya asked.

"Those are what effects your DMW. The more people you meet and the closer you get, the more effective. For example, if Ian says something that either really bothers you, inspires you, or cheers you up, that increases your chances of having something called an OverDive. An OverDive is like a Kill-Shot, only safer, and happens when you're so effected by someone that you get a sudden burst of power. For Ian, the OverDive would be something with fire. For Trishe, it would be ice. Everytime you meet someone, they're automatically entered into the DMW."

Aya nodded. Seemed easy enough.

Miyuki explained how items and Materia worked, a told Aya how to send mail. She also told Aya about Summons and how they worked. Miyuki was about to say something when a man's voice interupted her. "Get out now! Can't you see that I'm in the middle of something?" They turned to see Professor Hojo glaring at Miyuki. Miyuki glared back, "Director Mamacita requested that I-"

"I don't care what that dim-witted woman requested. Get out now!"

Aya bit her tongue hard to keep from snapping at him. Ian had told her to stay far away from Hojo. _He had no right to insult her!_ Aya thought. "Yes sir," Miyuki said throughgritted teeth.

Once they were out of the Training Room and in the hallway, Miyuki turned to Aya, "As you can see, Hojo is the reason people have a middle finger." Aya smiled and waved goodbye as she walked down the hall.

Aya was half-way to the hall when she felt someone hug her from behind. Alarms went off in Aya's head. She tensed before she elbowed the person in the stomach and, with a yelp, roundhouse kicked them across the hall. She heard a groan and turned to see Ryan laying on the floor in pain. "Ryan?!" Aya said, running over to help him up, "Don't do that, you scared me half to death!" Ryan winced and rubbed the area on his chest where Aya's (heeled) boot had smashed into. "It's alright, Miss Aya," He groaned again and bent down, his hand on his knees, "Okay, it's not alright..." Aya winced. Everytime Ryan would sneak up on her like that she'd end up startled and he'd end up half-way across the room with several injuries.

Aya sighed, "Is there something you need, Ryan?" Ryan smiled and hugged her. "Nah, just wanted to say hello!" He said before walking off. Aya stood there confused. She heard her DMW beep. Aya looked down at the screen.

_Ryan has been added to the DMW!_

Aya sighed and walked down the hall to the elevator, not seeing the second message that popped up on screen.

* * *

_Heightened emotions have effected the DMW!_

* * *

**Hahaha, poor Ryan. Hmm, Aya needs to eat more than just an apple. But anyway, what do you think of twelve year old Aya? I'm sorry for the time skip, but luckily I had nothing planned for that time span so you didn't miss anything. :) I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to Review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! I'm very sorry for the very long wait, first I was sick with the flu, then I got grounded. ): I hope you all haven't given up on me yet! Because I made you wait, this chapter, as short as it is, is very dramatic and important! You finally get to meet the person who said she would break Aya. At first her name was Ari, but I think that's too close to Aya so I change it. Again, I apologize for making you wait, and I hope you'll forgive me. I haven't given up on this story, so please continue to support me! Please Review!**

_**Warning: This chapter is rated a high T for language and violence**_

* * *

Chapter 16:

"Hello?"

Aya opened the door to the Corps floor. No one was there except for Trishe. Aya frowned slightly; Trishe was always with Ian on missions during the day. Aya always thought it was strange that Mamacita partnered Ian with Trishe. Ian was as hot headed as her element, and Trishe was just as cool headed as hers. To be honest, though, Aya never fully trusted Trishe. Trishe was known to be true to her element, in battle and off guard. She was like a river in winter; peaceful and calm, but she could get cold and pull you under to drown if you weren't careful very quickly.

Trishe turned to Aya as she walked into the living room. "Hey," She said, "Mamacita sent me to watch after you." Aya narrowed her eyes. _Lie. _"Why?"

"You didn't hear? About the Pulsian girl, Arrianna?"

"What about her?"

"She started having siezures this morning, after you left. Mamacita got the call and sent Ian and I to check it out." Trishe faked a shiver; she couldn't get cold even if she tried. "Goddess, Aya, she was freaking out. She threw Ian and Sephiroth clean across the room. That girl...she kept saying scary things." Aya crossed her arms. "So, why are you here? Mamacita would've sent Ian, not you."

Trishe blinked; Aya was very blunt, even when she wasn't trying to be. Trishe knew that Aya wasn't trying to be mean.

Trishe rubbed the back of her head, "I've always been a terrible liar. I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay alone today, I mean, that girl is only three floors away." Aya narrowed her eyes once more, but relaxed and shrugged. "You can stay if you want." Trishe nodded and turned to the kitchen, "You want something to eat?" Aya followed her to the kitchen. Trishe picked up an apple from a basket on the small island in the middle of the room. Holding it out to Aya, Trishe said, "Here, you didn't eat much this morning." Aya gazed at the apple before hearing her stomach rumble. She reached out to take the apple...

...And collasped as the world went black.

* * *

"Aya?!" Trishe cried as the girl fell. Trishe's arm shot out just in time to keep Aya from hitting the floor. "Aya? Aya! Wake up!" No matter what Trishe said, however, Aya's eyes remained closed. Trishe sat on the floor of the kitchen, Aya's head resting in her lap. Both Trishe and Ian were known as the healing Corps members, although Lily was the official nurse. But Trishe, unlike Ian, didn't have any extra abilities or gifts. All she could do was elevate Aya's head.

_If they're red, raise the head; if they're pale, raise the tail._

Trishe looked down at Aya, but the girl wasn't red or pale. Aya looked like she was just asleep. Trishe was reaching for her phone when the lights suddenly went out. She looked up, alarmed, her mako enhanced eyes scanning the darkness easily, and saw a figure a few feet away. The lights flickered back on, and Trishe reconized the figure as a girl with long, orange hair and innocent dark blue eyes, wearing a simple black t-shirt that was too big and slid off one shoulder and a pair of blue jean short shorts. She didn't look much older than seventeen, maybe younger, but there was a look in her eyes that told Trishe she was much, much older. "Wooow!" The girl said, her voice young and naive sounding, "It's gotten taller, huh? Been a while!" Trishe tensed. Who ever this girl was, she wasn't supposed to be on this floor. "Who are you?" Trishe asked, her hand fingering the pouch on her hip. She never summoned her weapon, instead using tarot cards. The girl stretched her arms over her head, the many silver bracelets on her wrists jingling. "My name is Zakorra." Zakorra looked at Trishe and smiled. "I came to play with the dolly!"

Trishe blinked, "Excuse me?"

"The dolly," Zakorra said, pointing to Aya, "I wanna play with it! I never get to play with nice dollies; only broken ones. But that dolly over there is just right, not broken or torn up." Zakorra's face lit up, a smile spreading across her face. "Hey, you can play too! We can take turns if you want, I have more dollies at home that we can play with! We can play dress up, or tea party!" Trishe's muscles relax slightly; it was obvious that this girl was confused. Trishe had to be careful with what she said, since there was no telling how unstable Zakorra was. "That sounds fun," Trishe said, choosing her words slowly, "But we can't play with this doll. She's really fragile; we don't want her to break." It felt strange talking about Aya as if she were a doll, but Trishe didn't want to make Zakorra mad. Zakorra pouted childishly, "But! I wanna play with _that _dolly! You just don't want anyone to play with it but you!" Trishe tensed again as Zakorra stomped her bare foot against the floor. "You _have_ to let me play with it! Mommy said I could play with any dolly I wanted, and I wanna play with that one! Gimme it!" Zakorra took a step forward. As she did, a little doll walked out from behind her; the same doll that had followed Trishe and Ian on their mission two years ago. Trishe flinched now that she had a better view of the doll. It had long brown strings for hair, red botton eyes, and wore a grey dress.

Zakorra bent down and picked up the doll. Squeezing the dolls neck, she said, "I think I'll play with you for a while!" Trishe gasped as her airways closed, as if someone was stepping on her throat. Her hands immediately went to her neck, but she felt nothing wrapped around it. _W-what the hell is this?! _Trishe thought as she struggled for air. Zakorra let go of the doll, sending it to the floor. Trishe gasped in air, feeling her body move on it's own, wincing when her side hit the cold tile. She tried to get up, but Zakorra suddenly kicked the doll across the kitchen. With a yelp, Trishe went flying in the same direction. Crying out when her head hit the wall, Trishe landed on the floor with a loud thud. Groaning, Trishe lifted her head slowly, feeling the blood drip down her forehead and cheek. Trishe tried to get up, but found her movements limited to just laying there. Looking up at Zakorra, she spat, "You little bitch!" Zakorra frowned. "Mommy says to say 'fudge' instead of words like that. You need to do that!" As Zakorra bent down to pick up the doll, Trishe yelled, "You _fudgin' _throw me again, I'll _fudgin'_ cut your throat!" Zakorra threw her head back and laughed, a childish laugh that didn't sound human. She looked down at Trishe, and Trishe's heart nearly stopped. There was a strange light in Zakorra's eyes, a weird, joyful glint that didn't look sane at all. Even if Trishe could get up, she was backed into a corner. "I want to play with the blonde dolly, but you'll do for now," She smiled crookedly, sharp cannine teeth showing. Zakorra took a step towards Trishe, "I'll take you apart peice by little peice-"

Something grey and yellow slammed into Zakorra, sending her flying into a big plate rack that was sitting next to the sink.

* * *

Aya stood, breathing heavily, her cannon gun gripped firmly in her hand.

She had just woken from a weird vision; it was like she was looking at static from a T.V, all she could hear was white noise. Then, when she woke up, she found Trishe laying on the floor of the kitchen a few feet away with blood falling down her face and a girl with orange hair standing over her.

Aya ran over to Trishe, helping her sit up. The doll was laying on the floor a foot away. "A-Aya?" Trishe asked, "What happen to you earlier?" Aya shook her head; she honestly didn't know. "Who was that?" Aya asked, looking over at the pile of broken plates and bent metal. "Her name is Zakorra," Trishe anwsered, "Be careful, she's-"

Something rose from the pile of rubble, sending plate bits and metal everywhere. Zakorra stumbled as she stood, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She looked up at Aya, the gleam in her eyes wild. A crazed smile formed on her face, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She moved her arms, showing a long peice of metal that had impaled her. Aya tensed, her canon gun raised slightly. This girl wasn't normal. Zakorra giggled as she pulled the metal out of her stomach, not even wincing. "Now I can play with both of you." She said.

Zakorra swung her arm in a wide arc. Aya shouted as a force pushed her, yelping in pain when she landed on her back. Pain rushed through her, and for a second her vision tunneled and her body went numb. She didn't know the girl was so strong. Aya attempted to get up, but every movement sent pain everywhere. Zakorra's voice blocked out Trishe's threats.

"This was fun!" Zakorra said, walking towards Aya, "I want to play later, so I'll take something from you so I can really play next time."

Trishe's angry, strained voice was heard from somewhere, but Aya couldn't turn her head because of the pain.

_"Get the fuck away from her, you insane bitch!"_

Aya felt Zakorra straddle her hips. Something gleamed in one of her hands, and Aya reconized it as one of the meat sissors Izzy had. Zakorra grabbed Aya's collar and pulled, lifting her head slightly. Raising the sissors above her head, Zakorra smiled crookedly before swiftly bring them down.

Aya screamed.

* * *

Ryan and Meia knocked on the door of the Corp's floor, surprised when the door swung open easily. Confused, he walked into the living room. They had come to see if Aya wanted to go out to lunch with them. "Sister Aya?" Meia called out. Ryan cupped his hands around his mouth, "Aya! Where are you?"

"Meia? Ryan?"

"Sister Trishe?"

"P-please help!"

Meia turned to Ryan in alarm before bringing out her hand gun. Ryan tensed as he drew his sword. "Trishe, where are you?" He asked.

"Hurry! Oh, Goddess hurry!"

Ryan turned to Meia, "I'll check the bedrooms.

Meia ran down the hallway, and stopped once she reached the closed kitchen door. A terrible sent came from inside, and Meia imidiately reconized it as blood. Lots of 's breakfast threatened to come back up, but she swallowed and pushed it down. Every alarm, instinct, and nerve in her body told her to run, to get away, but training as a Turk had taught her to ignore those feelings. Meia took a breath before bringing her leg up and kicking the door in.

The first thing they saw was blood. The second was Trishe huddled in a corner. The third was Aya's still figure laying on the floor in a large pool of red, blood covering her throat and chest.

Meia's legs gave out under her, and she dropped to her hands and knees and threw up.


End file.
